Yersin
by Lojie
Summary: (Co-écrit avec ADELINE!!!) Suite de l'épisode BSSM, Dave n'en a pas finit avec les démons du passé... *fanfiction complète*
1. Sang, Sucre, Sexe et Magie... Et ensuite...

**Yersin**
    
    **Chapitre I : Sang, sucre, sexe, magie... Et ensuite ?**
    
    Auteurs : Adeline et Lojie
    Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété, mais on aurait une requête pour la WB, comme
    ils n'utilisent plus Dave Malucci on pourrait pas le récupérer au rabais ?
    Les paroles de chanson sont issues de « Petit Frère » du groupe IAM dont les droits appartiennent à Delabel.
    L'association Aline-Sarah¤Mulder¤ nous a donné des idées, alors on a décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction
    ensemble. Déjà en temps normal, on se consulte toujours et on se refile des tuyaux quand on écrit chacune de
    notre côté, donc en fait on a en quelques sortes déjà écrit ensemble (l'idée des Nouveaux Abrutis Américains
    dans « Après » c'est Adeline, et la création de Fran la soeur super désagréable de Dave dans « Hayastan » et
    « Muse, Amour et Chagrin » c'est Lojie)
    Bonne lecture [ ;o) & :oP ]
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Petit frère n'a qu'un souhait devenir grand
    C'est pourquoi il s'obstine à jouer les sauvages dès l'âge de 10 ans
    Devenir adulte, avec les infos comme mentor
    C'est éclater les tronches de ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Et voilà comment s'arrêta sa carrière au Cook County... Dave donna un coup de pied dans une canette
    traînant là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il s'assit sur un banc face au lac et il fut parcouru de frissons
    quand une brise le traversa. Les gens passaient devant lui sans prêter attention. Au loin, les grands immeubles du
    centre financier de Chicago semblaient le narguaient.
    Regarde comme nous sommes beaux, grands et forts ! Toi tu n'es rien ! Tu es là assis sur ton banc, sans travail,
    sans amis, sans amour... Ta vie n'est qu'un gouffre, tu ne sais même pas protéger les gens que tu aimes. Dave se
    prit la tête entre ses mains, priant pour que la voix s'arrête, qu'elle ne dise plus tout ces sarcasmes. Dans un
    temps lointain, il se serait levé et serait entré dans le premier bar venu, mais il n'était plus seul... Il y avait son
    enfant. Les injures qu'il avait jeté à la face de Kerry lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pensait pas un traître mot de
    ce qu'il avait dit, mais sur le moment il était tant à bout de nerfs qu'il avait cherché les paroles les plus
    blessantes, les plus cruelles.
    De temps en temps ce côté de sa personnalité resurgissait du passé, un Dave agressif, insociable, dénué de
    sentiments, un Dave qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dresser, une haine qui grondait à l'intérieur de lui et qui
    profitait de chaque moment de faiblesse du Dave rigolo, grande gueule, dragueur, immature pour resurgir et
    semer le chaos. Ce chaos qui avait rythmé son enfance volée, une enfance que l'on ne pouvait même pas
    qualifier comme telle. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de se déchaîner mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait appris étant
    jeune à devenir comme un objet, à être là sans véritablement l'être, à ignorer la douleur physique comme
    mentale, à sortir de son enveloppe charnelle et observer la scène de haut, à se dire : ce n'est pas moi là. Il avait
    appris à se défouler sur les autres pour oublier sa propre souffrance, à ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais montrer ses
    sentiments car c'était là une marque de faiblesse. C'est comme ça que le Dave cruel était né.
    Il se leva du banc et resta debout un instant immobile face au lac. Puis il détourna le regard vers le trottoir en
    béton, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit la direction du Cook County. Il s'avança dans la baie des
    ambulances avec crainte. Cet endroit était subitement redevenu étranger pour lui dès qu'il avait claqué la porte à
    peine une heure plus tôt. La ronde des ambulances ne cessait pas et son départ n'avait pas bousculé le petit
    monde surmené des urgences. Dave vit son vélo à une centaine de mètres de lui, près des portes automatiques,
    près de l'endroit qui avait rythmé sa vie durant deux ans. Il fut soudainement prit de frayeur à l'idée de
    s'approcher, peut-être parce qu'en récupérant son vélo pour partir, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le
    ferait ici, que ces deux années n'étaient plus que souvenirs.
    Mais Dave ne voulait pas quitter Chicago, il aimait cette ville dont sa mère aimait tant parler avant. Chicago était
    la ville de sa mère, et donc la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas étranger ici même s'il n'y avait pas grandi. Par contre, il
    voulait que son enfant y grandisse, qu'il ait toutes les chances qu'il n'a jamais obtenu, l'enfance qu'il n'a jamais
    eu, le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais pu goûter.
    Dave prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la centaine de mètres, ce fut comme une victoire quand il posa
    enfin sa main sur le guidon. Il enfourcha son vélo quand une main féminine posa sa main sur le frein droit,
    l'empêchant de partir loin et vite. Dave releva la tête surpris et vit la mine attristée de Jing-Mei. Il en fut étonné
    mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments : signe de faiblesse. Cette fille l'avait toujours
    considéré comme un moins que rien, un candidat non valable, et maintenant elle était là...
    « _Où vas-tu aller ? » Demanda t-elle soucieuse. Ses lèvres roses tremblaient légèrement. Le froid ? L'émotion ?
    Dave n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Son visage blanc contrastait avec ses yeux noirs et brillants. Ses
    longues mèches brunes et raides comme des bâtons lui strièrent le visage. Elle était tellement mieux quand
    aucune broche ne retenait ses cheveux, quand elle était elle-même.
    « _Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire... » Il avait décidé d'être désagréable jusqu'au bout. Ses sourcils noirs
    rejoignaient ses yeux furieux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et tout ses muscles semblaient prêts à bondir en
    avant. Les mains accrochés au guidon, il regardait droit devant lui pour ne pas voir Jing-Mei à sa droite.
    « _Tu vas sûrement avoir besoin d'aide... » Commença t-elle.
    « _Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. » La coupa t-il. Dave avait dit ça sans hausser le ton de sa voix, presque
    naturellement, mais Jing-Mei avait crû discerner comme une pointe de mépris. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui.
    « _Bon, et bien... » Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, bien au contraire, mais Jing-Mei ne savait pas
    comment le dire. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait en fait rien de lui, elle avait plus appris en une seule
    journée qu'en deux ans réunis. « Bien... Je vais te laisser partir. » Elle eut l'impression de se planter
    elle-même un poignard dans le coeur en disant ça.
    Elle retira sa main. Dave hésita une seconde, il releva la tête et l'observa un instant.
    «_ Adieu. »
    Jing-Mei ne répondit pas. Elle avait la gorge serrée et si elle avait dit adieu, sa voix aurait tremblé et elle
    aurait fondu en larmes. Elle joignit ses mains nerveuses contre sa poitrine. Le vélo était déjà loin, il avait rejoint
    la circulation perdu dans le vacarme et le désordre urbain. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas y croire : il était parti.
    Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé ? Pourquoi ! ? ! Cette interrogation torturait son esprit endeuillé. Elle
    fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage mais ce fut
    de mauvaise grâce qu'elle entra.
    Au bureau des admissions, c'était le silence, en fait c'était le silence dans toutes les urgences. Chacun ressentait
    une sorte de vide, un bruit de fond qui avait disparu, une présence familière envolée, il avait fait parti de ce
    service entièrement. Personne ne parlait de lui, comme s'ils avaient peur de voir revenir un fantôme. C'était
    comme s'il était mort. Kerry était plongée dans la paperasse. Randi répondait au téléphone d'une voix basse. Les
    infirmières et les docteurs faisaient leur travail sans se parler.
    « Hé vous savez la dernière blague que j'ai entendu à la radio ... On appelle ça de la maltraitance ! ! ! ... Il
    paraît qu'elle porte des strings, et toi Jing-Mei ? ... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cette carne ! ... Un trauma ?
    Chef, pour une fois je peux le prendre ? Allez je serais sage ... Mais pourquoi c'est pas juste! ... »
    Ses paroles se répercutaient en silence sur tous les murs du service. Sa tirade avant de tirer sa révérence avait
    choqué. Tout le monde s'était aperçu que personne ne le connaissait, que personne n'avait tenté de le connaître.
    Son passé était une sorte de gros point d'interrogation. Des études à Grenade, et alors ? Et alors rien d'autre. Une
    sensibilité à l'égard des enfants maltraités, pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Un comportement puéril ? Mais il n'était
    sûrement pas que ça ! Jing-Mei se sentait écrasée sous toutes ces questions. Tout le personnel baissait la tête. Un
    enfant... Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé ?
    Dave était partit en semant le trouble et la culpabilité dans le service. Voir toutes ces têtes honteuses l'aurait bien
    fait rire s'il n'en avait pas été la cause. Son sourire, continuellement collé sur son visage, ce sourire énervant
    qu'on enviait pour ne pas l'avoir nous aussi tous les matins. Mais à présent, Jing-Mei s'apercevait combien ce
    sourire était triste. Elle prit un dossier au hasard dans le râtelier.
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Dave entra dans la petite salle un peu stressé. Il n'aimait pas les lieux clos. Il se servit un gobelet de café
    et observa autour de lui. La pièce ressemblait à toutes les salles de repos des hôpitaux. Il y avait une télé
    continuellement allumée sur des matchs de base-ball ou de football américain, les rideaux étaient tâchés, la
    vieille table du milieu rayée, les chaises bancales, le sofa avachi, la peinture sur les mur jaunie, les casiers
    grinçants et la poubelle pleine. Sans compter les aliments périmées dans le frigo et le radiateur jamais à la bonne
    température. Les rumeurs derrière la porte étaient les mêmes que celle du Cook County, et Dave avait la bizarre
    impression d'être dans une sorte de copie de son ancien hôpital. Une infirmière entra en claquant la porte. Il
    sursauta.
    « _Excusez-moi » dit-elle en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. « Vous êtes le nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais
    pas claquer la porte mais le docteur Rosenberg m'énerve tellement ! » Elle se servit elle aussi un gobelet de café
    et s'assit dans le sofa. Elle observa un instant la télé puis réorienta son attention vers Dave. « Vous avez déjà
    travailler comme moonlighter ici, non ? »
    « _Oui... Pour arrondir les fins de mois. » Admit Dave.
    «_C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? »
    « _Malucci... Mais appelez-moi docteur Dave. » Répondit-il en souriant. Il laissa son gobelet vide dans l'évier,
    la poubelle était trop pleine. « Et vous ? »
    « _Jenny Anderson, à votre service. » Dit la jeune infirmière avec malice. Elle avait un petit air de Randi. Dave
    chassa rapidement cette pensée, le Cook County n'existait plus maintenant. « Ca vous plaît ici ? »
    « _Et bien... » Dave réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « Ca n'a pas l'air tellement différent des autres
    hôpitaux. Donc pour le moment ça va. »
    « _Ca se voit que Rosenberg ne vous a pas encore trop chercher des noises... Quand je pense que c'est le
    directeur du service et qu'au moindre mot de travers, je peux me faire virer... Et je vous jures que c'est le seul
    truc qui me retiens de ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités à celui-là ! »
    « _Arrêtons de nous vouvoyer, je ne trouve pas ça naturel » l'interrompit Dave.
    « _T'as raison, de toute façon... »
    Sa phrase fut coupée par le bruit des gonds de la porte. Un grand homme maigre avec une monture de lunettes
    affreuse était entré. Il éteignit la télé et se plaça devant l'infirmière :
    «_Ce n'est pas l'heure de votre pause, mademoiselle Anderson ! »
    « _Tout de suite, docteur Rosenberg », répondit l'infirmière docile en se levant et repartant retravailler. Il
    s'approcha ensuite de Dave.
    « _Comme c'est votre premier jour, je vais vous faire visiter un peu le service. Celui-ci n'est pas très différent du
    Cook County où vous avez travaillé. Par contre, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs à propos de vous qui disaient que
    vous n'étiez pas très discipliné... »
    « _Seulement avec mon ancienne patronne. » Le coupa Dave sèchement. Rosenberg l'observa suspicieusement
    puis reprit son petit discours.
    « _Aux urgences la rigueur est obligatoire, nous voyons trop de cas sérieux arriver chaque jour. Bon, je vais vous
    montrer la radiologie, les différentes salles de soins et de traumas, le labo, le bureau des admissions et la salle de
    triage, les membres du personnel et ensuite je vous laisserais avec le docteur Hester. Vous resterez avec lui la
    première journée pour bien vous habituez au service. Et demain vous commencerez à travailler. Compris ?»
    « _Oui chef. »
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Dave fit pointer son badge. Contrairement au Cook County où c'était un ancien système démodé, c'était
    des cartes magnétiques et il suffisait de la passer dans une fente après avoir appuyé sur un bouton. Il rangea son
    badge et réajusta le col de son manteau. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il travaillait dans cet hôpital et il était
    installé dans la routine. La neige derrière les fenêtres tombait doucement. Pour le personnel, il fut catalogué au
    bout de deux jours comme le docteur indiscipliné et immature... Comme au Cook County. Dave fut
    agréablement surpris de retrouver son ancien statut si rapidement. Il pensait de moins en moins à son ancien
    hôpital, même si de temps en temps, il lui semblait entendre le claquement d'une béquille sur le sol. Mais
    maintenant il faisait partie du Northwestern. Maintenant il avait une nouvelle vie.
    « _Docteur Malucci, ne soyez pas en retard demain ! » Le prévint Rosenberg derrière le bureau des admissions.
    « _Vous inquiétez pas Chef ! »
    Il se dirigea vers la sortie, adressa un petit sourire à Jenny qui passa devant lui les mains chargées de
    culots de sang, serra la main de Mendez le standardiste, salua de loin le docteur Hester qui était un peu
    l'équivalent afro-américain de Mark Greene, et aussi sans la tumeur. Les portes automatiques s'écartèrent devant
    lui et il enfourcha son vélo resté dehors. Les flocons de neige commencèrent à tourbillonner. Il va sûrement y
    avoir des accidents de voitures... Pensa t-il soucieux. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les accidents de voiture pour
    lui. Quand il sera retourné chez lui, il laissera son vélo et prendra le métro pour aller chercher son enfant à
    l'école.
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    A l'époque où grand frère était gamin
    On se tapait des délires sur Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains
    Maintenant les nains ont giclé Blanche Neige et tapent
    Eclatent des types claquent dans Mortal Combat
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    A suivre...
    Nota Bene
    Merci à Shurikan, Akhenaton et tous les autres
    De faire intelligemment rythmé nos têtes
    Au son du microphone d'argent qui crépite
    (et de pas nous faire de procès pour avoir repris les paroles de «Petit Frère »)
    


	2. Chat Noir Chat Blanc

**Yersin**
    
    **Chapitre II : Chat Noir Chat Blanc**
    
    
    Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie
    Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété mais celle de la WB (Grrrrrr...)
    Les paroles de chanson sont issues de « Petit Frère » du groupe IAM dont les droits appartiennent à Delabel.
    Etant donné que Abby + Lojie = bain de sang, ce sera plus une fanfiction tendance Jinucci que Dabby.
    Encore qu'on a pas vraiment décidé de ce qu'on va faire de cette histoire. On va un peu quitter le style
    mélodramatique du premier chapitre, pour un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci même si les sentiments seront
    durement éprouvés. Conflits intérieurs et cas de consciences à venir. (Oui on sait c'est pas une fanfiction
    rigolote !)
    Bonne lecture [ ;o) & :oP ]
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    A 13 ans, il aime déjà l'argent avide
    Mais les poches sont arides, alors on fait le caïd
    Dans les boums, qui sont désormais des soirées, plus de sirop Tesseire
    Petit frère veut des bières
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Les doux petits flocons de neige s'étaient transformés en une tempête blanche et cinglante. Dave venait
    de confier son enfant à la fille de la concierge de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après être resté
    trois semaines sans travail suite à son renvoi du Cook County, il s'était fait expulsé de son ancien appartement et
    avait dû s'installer dans un quartier sensible. Dave voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son enfant, alors il ne
    fallait pas cracher sur les heures supplémentaires pour économiser et se réinstaller autre part... Quitte à devoir
    passer moins de temps avec son enfant, ce n'était que temporaire. Le Northwestern l'avait appelé car il y avait eu
    un immense accident de voitures. Dave passa rapidement la main sur son front. Il avait chaud et savait qu'il
    couvait une sorte de grosse fièvre.
    Il frissonna en pensant à la masse de tôles broyées... L'odeur de la chair brûlée mêlée à l'essence et au sang... Le
    vélo slalomait entre les passants sur les trottoirs couverts de verglas. Il arriva rapidement en vue de l'hôpital et
    remarqua que la baie était envahie par de trop nombreuses ambulances. Il se dépêcha de mettre l'antivol sur son
    vélo et entra dans les urgences. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau et de le ranger dans son casier, car
    Mendez passa la tête par la porte :
    « _Dépêches ! On a encore deux traumas graves qui vont arriver ! »
    « _J'arrive, » répondit calmement Dave.
    Il y avait bien longtemps que la frénésie de ce service ne le touchait plus. Il s'était demandé lors de ses
    premiers jours lorsqu'il était étudiant, comment les urgentistes pouvaient garder un air si stoïque. Il avait trouvé
    la réponse : la routine. 
    Il sortit de la salle des casiers et se dirigea vers les portes automatiques. Le froid lui mordit toutes les parties
    dénudées de son corps quand il se posta dehors. Sa silhouette noire et grave attendait immobile le son des sirènes
    flamboyantes. Deux infirmières vinrent le rejoindre en grelottant, puis un étudiant en médecine s'approcha de lui
    et lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule. Il s'appelait Mike... Enfin... Dave n'en était pas sûr.
    « _Wouah ! Quelle matinée ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de trucs aussi bizarre ! » S'exclama le supposé Mike.
    « _Un jour là où je travaillais avant... » Se rappela Dave, « il y a eut un mec qui a fait une combustion
    instantanée... »
    « _Instantanée ? Non ! C'est des conneries ! » Répondit Mike en éclatant de rire.
    « _Je te jures, on a jamais trouvé de briquet, d'allumettes, rien ! On a jamais su comment il avait réussi ça... »
    Leur conversation fut interrompu par une ambulance qui freina au dernier moment devant. Une autre
    suivait juste derrière. Lui et Mike devaient s'occuper de la première. Doris sortit en sautant de l'ambulance après
    avoir ouvert en grand les portes arrières :
    « _Salut Malucci ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant le bonnet noir enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles.
    « _Alors que nous amenez-nous aujourd'hui, belle dame ? » Répondit-il avec Mike collé derrière lui.
    « _Ca va pas vous plaire. LOC environ cinq minutes, deux ampoules d'adré sur place, multiples contusions,
    possibilité de lésions à la colonne, hématomes nombreux. » Dit-elle à une vitesse effrayante.
    « _Et en quoi est-ce ça ne me plairais pas ? » Demanda Dave surpris.
    Il vit alors Zedro aidé de Doris descendre le brancard de l'ambulance. Une chevelure rousse ensanglantée... De
    petits yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes brisées... Un visage sévère et un corps maigre... Dave sentit son
    sang se figer dans ses veines, ses mains qui avaient déjà agrippé le bord du brancard se crispèrent, il n'entendait
    plus rien autour de lui, seulement ce visage. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments : signe de faiblesse. Doris réussit à
    le sortir de ses pensées :
    « _Bonne chance, docteur Dave ! Voici peut-être votre chance de vous faire pardonner pour tout ce que vous lui
    avez dit. Sauvez-lui la vie et vous serez quitte !»
    Elle remonta dans l'ambulance qui repartit aussitôt.
    « _Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? » Demanda Mike.
    Dave ne répondit et poussa le brancard à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en vitesse. Les deux infirmières suivirent le
    rythme et furent bientôt rejoint aussi par le docteur Hester. Malucci prit les choses en main :
    « _Je veux scan crâne, lombaires, bassin et jambe droite, vingt milligramme de morphine, deux ampoules d'adré,
    à trois on la soulève... Un.. Deux.. Trois. Posez une voix centrale... Murmures à la base du poumon droit...
    Vérifiez le lavement... Pupilles réactives...»
    Il donnait des ordres rapidement et jamais Hester ne l'avait vu aussi impliqué dans son travail, il vit aussi à la
    tête de Mike que quelque chose n'allait pas. La victime ouvrit un oeil et observa un instant effarée tout ce qui
    l'entourait. Hester se pencha aussitôt à la gauche de la femme rousse :
    « _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'hôpital de Northwestern, nous allons nous occuper de vous. Comment
    vous appelez-vous ? » Dit-il sur un ton calme et rassurant.
    « _Je... Je suis le docteur Weaver... Je travaille au Cook County... » Répondit la victime déboussolée par toute
    l'agitation.
    « _Vous rappelez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda Mike qui s'était approché de Hester. Dave le regard
    sombre, était en retrait.
    « _Non... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Quelles sont mes blessures ? » Demanda Kerry reprenant un peu de
    sa contenance. Elle sentait une douleur diffuse et était terriblement effrayée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être de
    l'autre côté du scalpel.
    « _Vous avez eu un accident de voiture... Chef. » Répondit une voix familière à sa droite. « Vous souffrez de
    multiples contusions, je ne pense pas que vous ayez de lésions à la colonne, mais pour les hémorragies internes il
    va falloir attendre les radios. De toute façon vous connaissez bien la procédure.»
    Kerry réussit à tourner légèrement la tête et vit le visage impassible du docteur Dave. Elle eut envie de pleurer
    mais se retint. Alors il était toujours à Chicago... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, Kerry avait eu raison de le
    renvoyer mais elle se sentait coupable quelque part. La douleur des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit lui revint en
    mémoire. La colère, le remords et la confusion régnait dans son esprit à armes égales.
    « _Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous jamais dit que vous aviez un enfant ? »
    Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Kerry n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Elle vit aux regards
    interrogateurs des deux autres médecins qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant... Tout comme elle quelques mois plus
    tôt au Cook County. Quel ironie du sort ! Sa vie était maintenant entre les mains d'un médecin dont elle avait
    longtemps pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à apprendre, que sa vie se limitait à draguer et collectionner les conneries...
    Une espèce de Doug numéro deux, même si le docteur Ross fut de loin le champion incontestable. Mais pourtant
    le doute avait de temps en temps surgi en elle, doute qu'elle avait repousser : Dave semblait certains jours si
    pressé de rentrer chez lui, il était beaucoup plus concerné quand il soignait des enfants, elle avait appris aussi par
    les ambulanciers qu'il travaillait comme moonligther dans d'autres hôpitaux alors que son salaire lui permettait
    de vivre convenablement... Sauf s'il avait une ou plusieurs personnes à charge. Elle avait toujours rejeté cette
    possibilité considérant que Dave était incapable d'être responsable, et pourtant... Il était maintenant là devant elle
    en train de « sauver des gens » comme il aimait dire.
    « _Elle est en train de délirer, elle a dû recevoir un choc à la tête... » Murmura Dave le plus désagréablement
    possible en réponse à la question de Kerry.
    Il avait mis du temps à répondre et Mike et Hester le regardaient comme un inconnu à présent. Ils savaient très
    bien que leur patient ne délirait pas. Le docteur Dave ? Un enfant ? Le clown du service ne peut pas être
    père... La même réaction que le personnel du Cook County auparavant... Kerry se sentit soudainement flotter.
    Avant de sombrer dans le noir sans même s'en rendre compte, elle entendit une infirmière dire :
    « _Elle s'enfonce ! »
    « _Je veux qu'on l'entube et apportez la table d'électros, » dit calmement Dave sans inquiétude apparente.
    « _Tu la connais ? » Demanda Mike en approchant la table alors que Kerry fibrillait et que Malucci l'entubait.
    « _C'est mon ancien patron... Une vraie carne... Rosenberg c'est de la pisse de nouveau-né à côté ! » Cracha-t-il
    alors que le moniteur cardiaque indiquait la tachycardie.
    o0°0o0°o0°0o
    
    
    _« _MARIA ! HE ! MARIA ! CA T'ARRIVES D'ECOUTER LES AUTRES DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ! »
    Enzo était hors de lui. Quand à sa femme, elle se balançait tranquillement sur un trapèze à une dizaine de
    mètres du sol en ignorant totalement ses protestations. « MARIA ! JE TE RAPELLES QUE TU ES
    ENCEINTE ! » S'évertua le jeune italo-américain de vingt et un ans.
    « _MAIS JE CRAINS RIEN ! » Répondit Maria du haut de son trapèze. « MAIS TU AS L'AIR SI EPOUVANTE
    QUE JE VAIS DESCENDRE POUR TE RASSURER ! »
    Enzo frémit en la voyant se balancer pour pouvoir retourner sur le promontoire. Puis malgré son ventre déformé
    par six mois de grossesse, Maria descendit agilement les échelons. A dix-neuf ans, elle était pleine de vie même
    si elle avait déjà connu les revers du destin. Son mariage avec Enzo lui avait permis de s'épanouir, de trouver la
    stabilité qu'elle avait toujours cherché en vain.
    Petite fille d'origine italienne de la banlieue de Chicago, elle avait connu la pauvreté et la brutalité de son père.
    Maria avait rencontré Enzo en se faufilant sans payer sous le chapiteau du cirque, dont faisait partie le jeune
    clown trapéziste. Il avait aussitôt repéré le groupe de jeunes filles qui étaient entrées frauduleusement et il était
    censé les raccompagner gentiment à la sortie. Mais quand il les avait interpellé et que Maria s'était retournée
    vers lui, il n'avait plus réussi à articuler un seul mot. La réaction fut la même pour la jeune fille et ils ne
    s'étaient plus quittés, Maria quitta Chicago et ses malheurs en même temps que le cirque, blottie sous l'aile
    protectrice d'Enzo qui lui apprit toutes les ficelles de cette nouvelle vie de nomade.
    Maria s'approcha de son mari et passa ses mains derrière son cou puis l'embrassa :
    « _Comment on va l'appeler ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Nadji m'a prédit que ce serait un garçon. »
    « _Tu crois les prédictions de cette vieille chouette maintenant ? » Rétorqua Enzo. « Elle passe son temps à
    arnaquer les spectateurs avec sa stupide boule de cristal ! »
    « _Enzo... Tu es beaucoup trop terre à terre... » Soupira la future maman. « J'espère que ton fils sera beaucoup
    moins sérieux que toi ! Même quand tu enfiles ton costume de clown, t'as toujours le rôle du plus sage. »
    « _Moi la seule chose que j'espère, c'est que si c'est une fille elle ait ta grâce, et si c'est un garçon qu'il ait ta
    force... »
    Maria sourit et embrassa une deuxième fois son mari. Ils furent soudainement interrompu par Zeno le dompteur:
    « _Hé les gosses ! Au lieu de vous nettoyer les amidales, ce serait bien que vous continuiez à nous aider à tout
    installer avant le spectacle ! » _
    
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Susan était près du téléphone au bureau des admissions en train de remplir quelques papiers. Le
    combiné se mit à sonner.
    « _Docteur Lewis, » l'interpella Randi à l'autre bout du bureau, « vous pouvez répondre au téléphone je suis
    débordée ! »
    La standardiste avait en effet un combiné habilement calé sur son épaule droite, et sa main gauche en tenait un
    autre collé à son oreille. De sa main droite elle arrivait à taper sur un clavier, Franck était en congé maladie et il
    n'y avait personne pour le remplacer. Elle décrocha :
    « _Allô Cook County General Hospital, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répondit Susan sur un ton professionnel.
    « _Randi ? » Demanda une voix inconnue au téléphone.
    « _Non, je suis le docteur Susan Lewis. » Répondit-elle surprise. Etait-ce un ami de la standardiste ? Ou
    quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de téléphoner ici ?
    « _Ah ! Vous devez être ma remplaçante ! » S'exclama la voix au bout du téléphone. « Vous pourriez me passer
    Randi ? »
    Sa remplaçante ? ! ? Susan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Juste à ce moment, John s'arrêta près d'elle en voyant
    son air étonné. Il s'accouda sur le bureau et s'amusa à écouter le docteur Lewis aux prises avec le téléphone. Les
    urgences du Cook étaient calmes ce soir, hormis quelques traumas un quart d'heure plus tôt qui avaient été
    envoyés par le Northwestern débordé à cause d'un carambolage géant sur l'autoroute.
    « _Mais qui êtes-vous d'abord ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté ! » Répliqua la jeune femme vexée.
    « _Docteur Dave du Northwestern. J'aimerais parler à un ancien du staff, pas à une petite nouvelle... »
    « _Petite nouvelle ? » C'était le bouquet final pour Susan. Quel culot ! Elle était loin d'être une petite nouvelle
    justement ! « Ecoutez docteur Dave, je ne sais... »
    Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, John lui avait arraché le combiné des mains :
    « _Malucci ! C'est John ! Tu vas bien ?
    ...
    On attendait tous de tes nouvelles !
    ...
    Quoi ? Au Northwestern ? Avec Kerry ? Mais...
    ...
    Oh merde !
    ...
    Oui.
    ...
    Elle est où maintenant ?
    ...
    Oui je vais prévenir sa famille.
    ...
    Je comprends.
    ..
    Oui, je préviens les autres.
    ...
    Attends Dave ! Ne raccroches pas, je.. Je voulais juste ajouter que ça fait du bien de t'entendre à nouveau.
    ...
    C'est sûr !
    ...
    A bientôt j'espère. »
    John raccrocha le téléphone alors que Susan complètement perdue le regardait bouche bée. Est-ce que quelqu'un
    allait enfin daigner lui expliquer ? Une remplaçante... Mais pour qui se prenait ce docteur Dave ? Jing-Mei et
    Randi qui avaient entendu John prononcer « Malucci » s'étaient approchées, elles avaient le regard craintif et
    étonné, ému et confus. Susan ne comprenait rien.
    « _C'était Dave », confirma John nerveusement.
    « _Il va bien ? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pu l'avoir au téléphone nous aussi ? » Demanda Jing-Mei.
    « _Mais qui est Dave ? ! ? » S'exclama Susan un peu vexée.
    « _Il ne téléphonait pas pour donner de ses nouvelles... » Commença John.
    « _Alors pourquoi ? » Le coupa Randi.
    « _Il travaille au Northwestern maintenant et... Et il a eut Kerry comme patiente aujourd'hui. » Termina John.
    Susan écarquilla les yeux. Mais qui est Dave ?
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    
    _Assise sur sa chaise, les baguettes en bois délaissées à côté de son bol de porcelaine, Siu soupirait en
    regardant la pluie couler le long de la vitre. Le temps de Chicago ne remontait décidément pas le moral. Elle
    posa sa main sur son ventre en signe de protection. En face d'elle, Li-Wong daigna enfin détourner son attention
    de sa soupe pour l'observer. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa femme. Mais il avait toujours eu du
    mal à lui parler.
    Il avait rencontré Siu à une sorte de bal façon asiatique, où toutes les grandes familles du Nord-Est du pays se
    rencontraient. Li-Wong avait aussitôt été fascinée par la beauté de cette jeune et jolie New-yorkaise. Leurs
    familles avaient approuvé leur relation et ils avaient pu se marier. Ils avaient déjà une petite fille de trois ans.
    Siu avait beaucoup souffert durant sa grossesse, elle avait dû rester allonger, chaque effort lui fut pénible, elle
    fit de la rétention d'eau et eut encore pas mal d'autres problèmes. Il fallait préciser qu'elle avait déjà fait deux
    fausses couches auparavant.
    « _Siu... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... » Dit-il le plus doucement possible.
    Elle tourna ses yeux tristes vers lui. Siu baissa son visage pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes venir. Mais elles
    perlèrent le long de ses joues et vinrent tâcher le bas de sa tunique bleue.
    « _Je suis enceinte... Je ne veux pas souffrir encore, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir garder cet enfant... »
    « _Siu... » Li-Wong se leva et vint s'accroupir au côté de sa jeune compagne. Il la prit dans ses bras. « Tu as
    peur et c'est normal, mais... Mais avorter n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution. »
    « _Je ne veux pas revivre ça Li-Wong ! » S'écria-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. « Et si je fais encore une
    fausse couche ? »
    « _Cela n'arrivera pas Siu... Je te le promets... Et nous auront un deuxième enfant aussi beau que le premier ! »
    Elle regarda son mari longuement. Il était si convaincant. De toute façon, n'avoir qu'un seul enfant dans le
    milieu ne se faisait pas. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. _
    
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    A suivre...
    


	3. Que Des Collègues...

**Yersin**
    
    **Chapitre III : Que Des Collègues**
    
    
    Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie
    Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB.
    Toujours les mêmes pour changer ! ! !
    Et nous voici reparti pour un troisième volet. On vous avez laissé en plan avec Kerry, a t-elle survécu ?
    A-t-elle succombé ? Et on jubile car on a déjà trouvé une fin, pleine de rebondissements et de l'émotion à venir,
    un vrai petit scénario de film ! On espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que nous à l'écrire. Vos
    réactions sont bien sûr les bienvenues.
    Bonne lecture ! [ ;o) & :oP ]
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Jing-Mei et John entrèrent au Northwestern à grands pas. Le service était très ressemblant à celui du
    Cook County. L'entrée se séparait entre le bureau des admissions et la salle de triage, face à l'entrée il y avait les
    salles de traumas et sur les côtés se séparaient à droite, les rideaux et la cafétéria, et à gauche les salles
    d'examens, le laboratoire, la salle de radios et celles de repos et des casiers.
    Les urgences en ébullition grouillaient de patients et de personnel, personne ne remarqua leur entrée. Les deux
    docteurs se dirigèrent vers le bureau des admissions. Le standardiste, un jeune homme pas très grand à la peau
    mate, les cheveux noirs brillants et les yeux enfoncés sous d'imposantes arcades sourcilières, leur demanda de
    patienter d'un geste de la main. Occupé au téléphone, il parlait avec un juge à propos d'une histoire de dons
    d'organes. Au bout de quelques instants il raccrocha enfin et s'adressa aux deux médecins.
    « _Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec un léger accent mexicain.
    « _Je suis le docteur Carter, et voici ma collègue le docteur Chen. Nous venons du Cook County voir le docteur
    Malucci pour prendre des nouvelles du docteur Weaver, » expliqua John d'un trait.
    « _Vous n'avez pas de chance, le docteur Dave est parti il y a cinq minutes. Mais le docteur Musorgsky va
    pouvoir vous renseigner sur Kerry Weaver. Je vais l'appeler. Veuillez patienter en salle d'attente s'il vous
    plaît. »
    John et Jing-Mei obtempérèrent et allèrent s'asseoir. Ils étaient coincés entre un homme au visage
    laiteux et une femme obèse avec trois enfants braillants dans les bras. Le temps s'écoulait doucement et de loin,
    il voyait le standardiste qui n'avait pas une minute à lui. Les médecins et les infirmiers allaient et venaient sans
    cesse, s'interpellant pour des radios ou des résultats d'examens. C'était la même ambiance que le Cook County.
    Ils attendirent au moins une demi-heure avant qu'un tout jeune médecin, en vérité il devait être encore étudiant
    ou alors récemment diplômé, vint vers eux. Sur son badge était inscrit Mike Musorgsky.
    « _Vous êtes les docteurs Chen et Carter ? »
    Ils hochèrent de la tête, puis emboîtèrent le pas au jeune homme.
    « _Venez avec moi aux soins intensifs. Etant donné que vous êtes docteurs, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre
    chemins... Mademoiselle Weaver avait plusieurs hémorragies internes et a fait un arrêt cardiaque de deux
    minutes. Le docteur Malucci a réussi à la faire revenir et avec l'aide du docteur Hester, le chirurgien Pei-Lo a
    stoppé les hémorragies au bloc. Le scan n'a rien montré mais nous craignons des dommages cérébraux, nous ne
    serons fixé que quand elle se réveillera. Une certaine docteur Legaspi est déjà avec elle. »
    Ils avaient pris un ascenseur et étaient arrivés dans le service des soins intensifs. Musorgsky les fit entrer dans
    une pièce où ils virent Kim au chevet de Kerry. La chef énergique des urgences du Cook était maintenant un
    corps pâle et immobile, couvert de tuyaux et relié à toutes sortes de machines. Leurs coeurs et leurs gorges se
    serrèrent quand ils s'approchèrent du lit. Mike les observa un instant puis sortit de la pièce.
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    
    _Sur l'aire d'autoroute, les voyageurs pouvaient entendre des rugissements, des mugissements, des hennissements
    et autres couinements parmi les grondements des voitures et des camions. Oncle Al, le monsieur Loyal du
    cirque se tenait la tête entre les mains et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour que Maria décide
    d'accoucher MAINTENANT. La jeune fille avait été portée à l'intérieur de la station et Enzo avait du mal à cacher
    sa nervosité. Le bébé avait deux semaines d'avance et il ne savait pas où était l'hôpital le plus proche. Tous les
    véhicules du cirque s'étaient arrêtés en catastrophe dans cette aire d'autoroute et quelqu'un avait appelé une
    ambulance sur son portable. En attendant, Maria gémissait dans les toilettes pour femmes en compagnie de
    Nadja et d'autres matrones du cirque. Enzo soupira de soulagement en entendant enfin les sirènes de
    l'ambulance. Le véhicule arriva en trombe devant la station essence, et les ambulanciers sortirent rapidement le
    brancard à la main. Ils furent dirigés vers les toilettes par les saltimbanques et mirent Maria sur la planche tout
    en contrôlant son état. Enzo monta à l'arrière avec elle, et les autres suivirent l'ambulance dans leurs
    camionnettes et leurs remorques.
    Les ambulanciers s'activaient à l'arrière auprès de sa femme et Enzo se sentait un peu de trop. Maria lui prit
    soudainement la main et serra ses doigts :
    « _Tout ira bien chérie, » la rassura Enzo, mais son ton était peu convaincant. « Les autres suivent
    l'ambulance. »
    « _Ca fait mal ! Et on a toujours pas trouvé de prénom pour notre petit garçon ! » S'écria-t-elle entre deux
    contractions.
    « _Tu en es si sûr que c'est un garçon ? » Demanda-t-il peu convaincu par les prédictions de Nadja.
    « _Excusez-moi ! » Interrompit l'un des ambulanciers. « Nous n'arriverons pas à temps à l'hôpital, mais ne vous
    inquiétez pas je suis médecin ! »
    « _Ca veut dire pas de péridurale ? » Demanda Maria inquiète. Personne ne lui répondit. « Oh merde ! »
    Couverte de sueur, elle avait déjà largement entamé le travail et le bébé ne devait pas tarder à arriver, les
    minutes étaient comptées. Sous la douleur, Maria gémissait et se tordait. Enzo tentait avec l'aide d'un autre
    ambulancier à la maintenir, tout en la rassurant de mots doux et en lui épongeant le front. Soudain le médecin
    s'écria :
    «_Je vois la tête ! C'est formidable ! » Dit-il presque soulagé. Enzo prit d'un doute lui demanda :
    « _C'est la première fois que vous faites un accouchement ? »
    « _Non... Enfin, si c'est la première fois que j'en fait un tout seul. » Avoua le médecin inexpérimenté. Maria
    soupira de désespoir. « Continuez de pousser madame ! »
    « _Je fais que ça ! » S'énerva-t-elle. Enzo lui tapotait la main pour la calmer mais cela la stressait plus qu'autre
    chose.
    Le bébé sortit sans complication et commença à pleurer. Maria soulagée commença enfin à se détendre tandis
    qu'Enzo avait la larme à l'oeil .Le médecin nettoya un peu l'enfant et vérifia qu'il se portait bien. Il l'enveloppa
    dans un couverture qui conservait la chaleur, et le tendit à Maria. Elle commença aussitôt à lui chatouiller le
    bout du nez.
    « Bonjour... » Dit-elle à l'adresse de son bébé, puis elle se retourna vers son mari. « Nadja avait raison, c'est
    un garçon. »
    « _Elle avait une chance sur deux, » rétorqua Enzo. « Etant donné qu'il a survécu haut la main au premier
    accouchement de ce médecin, on peut l'appeler David... Comme David contre Goliath. » Suggéra-t-il.
    Le médecin fit la moue mais ne dit rien.
    « _Bonne idée, » répondit Maria en riant, le bébé se remit à pleurer. « Calmes-toi Dave... Chuuuut... On sera
    bientôt à la maison. » _
    
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    La musique calme en sourdine le calmait, l'apaisait. Dave était assis dans son canapé, éreinté
    moralement. Il venait de recommencer quelque chose, une chose qui avait pourri son enfance et qui pourtant le
    rattrapait. Pire... Il se laissait volontairement en quelque sorte replonger, comme si il n'y avait pas assez de
    problèmes dans sa vie, il en rajoutait. Il éteignit la radio quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Il était neuf heures et
    demi du soir et toutes les lumières de la ville brillaient par la fenêtre. Le néon d'un magasin de l'immeuble d'en
    face, reflétait des flashs roses et jaunes dans son sombre appartement. Son enfant dormait dans la pièce voisine et
    il pouvait entendre le souffle de sa respiration, un rythme rassurant, la seule raison qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir
    les veines. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut une blatte s'enfuir de son évier quand il se leva. Salopris de vermine ! Il se
    dirigea lentement vers la porte puis l'entrouvrit gardant la chaînette de sûreté accrochée. Il vit que c'était Jing
    Mei et John derrière. Il referma la porte pour défaire la chaînette puis rouvrit en grand cette fois. Ils choisissaient
    vraiment leur moment pour venir ceux-là !
    Jing-Mei et John virent la silhouette de Dave à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait un vieux jean
    usé aux genoux assoupli par de longues années de vagabondage, et un t-shirt sans manches vantant un club de
    boxe de Brooklyn. Malucci semblait harassé et il se tenait un peu courbé en avant, relevant à peine la tête pour
    les regarder. Seuls ses yeux brillants les examinaient sans pudeur. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il semblait
    plus vieux, plus aigri. Jing-Mei et John se sentaient mal à l'aise :
    « _Salut, Dave. » Dit-elle finalement avec la voix légèrement tremblante. John se contenta de hocher la tête.
    « _Salut », répondit-il sur un ton las et morne, « que faîtes vous ici ? »
    « _On est venu te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu n'étais plus au Northwestern, » répondit John.
    « _Mendez nous as donné ton adresse. » Ajouta Jing-Mei.
    « _Je vais bien. » Répondit simplement Dave.
    Jing-Mei et John étaient toujours sur le palier, apparemment Malucci n'avait pas l'intention de vouloir les laisser
    entrer. Ils se sentaient très mal à l'aise face à son attitude peu coopérative. Leur conversation ne voulait pas
    décoller. Les néons roses et jaunes continuaient d'éclairer l'intérieur de son vétuste appartement.
    « _Ton quartier est assez... » Commença John.
    « _Assez peu fréquentable, je sais. » Coupa Dave. « Mais quand on se fait virer et qu'on a plus d'argent, on est
    bien obligé de viser le bas de gamme. »
    Il y eut quelques instants de silence assez gênant. Finalement Dave voulut refermer la porte mais Jing-Mei posa
    sa main sur la porte :
    « _En fait on a beaucoup de questions à poser ! Mais on ne sait pas... On ne sait plus comment se comporter
    avec toi ! Aides-nous ! Tu es devenu un parfait inconnu pour nous... »
    Dave observa la jeune femme qui venait de terminer son plaidoyer. Il la jugea de la tête aux pieds avec un air de
    mépris et d'offense :
    « _Pourquoi répondrais-je à vos questions ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis il me semble... Que des collègues! »
    Ils entendirent soudain des petits pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Dave se retourna et ni John ni Jing-Mei ne
    pouvaient voir la source de ce bruit à cause de sa carrure et de l'obscurité :
    « _Papà, hay un monstruo debajo de mì cama, » chuhota une voix enfantine. Il était impossible de savoir si c'était
    une fille ou un garçon.
    « _No tienes miedo... Esperas una minuta, querubìn. » Répondit Dave rassurant.
    Son ton avait été si doux, une douceur que les deux médecins n'avaient jamais entendu venant de lui. Ils se
    tortillèrent pour tenter de voir l'enfant mais Dave referma un peu la porte.
    « _Excusez-moi, mais je suis occupé. Je vais vous demander de partir. » dit Malucci le ton bas.
    « _C'est ton enfant ? » Demanda John curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus.
    « _Papà, » implora la voix enfantine dans l'appartement. « ¿Quienes son las personnas mayoras? »
    « _Nadie... Nadie de importante. » Répondit Dave.
    Jing-Mei voulut entrer mais Malucci lui barra le passage avec son bras.
    « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on voit ton enfant ? Qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? Qu'on sache qui tu
    es ? » S'exclama t-elle entre l'imploration et la colère.
    « _Parce qu'avant vous n'avez jamais voulu ou tenter de savoir qui j'étais vraiment, alors je vois pas pourquoi ça
    devrait changer maintenant ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul et je n'ai
    pas besoin de votre aide... »
    « _Papà... »
    Dave réussit à refermer la porte cette fois. Jing-Mei et John restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte. L'ancien
    médecin du Cook ne voulait pas de leur aide, de leur amitié. Pourquoi ?... Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils
    n'allaient pas imposer leur compagnie à quelqu'un qui les repoussait. Déçus, ils rebroussèrent chemin dans le
    couloir mal éclairé dont la peinture de plomb s'écaillait.
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    
    _Siu resta un instant immobile sur son canapé. Elle était prise de violentes douleurs dans le bas du
    ventre. La peur commença à l'envahir car elle savait que cela voulait dire. Elle en était à sept mois de grossesse
    et ses jumeaux se portaient bien : deux petites filles.
    « _Edouard ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse. Un domestique très sérieux vint aussitôt la voir.
    « _Que puis-je faire pour vous madame ? » Dit-il avec un léger accent anglais.
    « _J'ai perdu les eaux. » Répondit calmement Siu. « Appelez une ambulance et... Et mon mari. »
    Le domestique resta un instant surpris car il savait que Siu ne devait pas accoucher si tôt. Puis il se hâta vers le
    téléphone. Elle ne bougea pas de son canapé, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avorter au lieu de garder ces enfants,
    elle savait que cela finirait mal. Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux ambulanciers arrivèrent dans le salon de la
    grande maison, et installèrent avec précaution Siu sur le brancard. Heureusement que les parents de Siu
    n'habitaient pas très loin d'un hôpital et ils arrivèrent rapidement. Siu fut aussitôt conduite en obstétrique. Son
    gynécologue arriva en toute hâte et vit que la situation était grave. On amena aussitôt la jeune femme au bloc et
    il demanda deux couveuses. Li-Wong arriva à ce moment. Paniqué, il s'approcha aussitôt de Siu et lui prit la
    main :
    « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il encore essoufflé.
    Siu ne répondit pas et il dût enfiler une blouse pour pouvoir la suivre au bloc. Au bout de deux heures de labeur,
    Li-Wong put voir sa première enfant, elle ne pleurait pas et était violette. Un pédiatre et une infirmière
    commencèrent à la choquer, et il vit avec soulagement un rythme apparaître sur les moniteurs. Li-Wong se
    retourna en souriant vers sa femme, mais Siu pleurait car elle avait peur. Le bébé fut mis en couveuse et aussitôt
    emporté loin d'eux. L'accoucheur continuait d'encourager Siu qui était à bout de force. Le deuxième enfant
    naquit pareil que le premier, silencieux. Li-Wong détourna le regard quand le pédiatre et l'infirmière
    commencèrent à le choquer. Mais aucun rythme n'apparut sur les moniteurs au bout d'une demi-heure. Siu
    commença à gémir de douleur à cause de ce bébé mort et Li-Wong l'enserra dans ses bras.
    « _Il y a encore l'autre bébé Siu, » dit-il doucement. « C'est une toute petite fille, toute petite et très jolie. Tu te
    rappelles ? Tu voulais que l'une des deux se nomme Jing-Mei. » _
    
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    Kerry était maintenant dans un autre service. Elle avait quitté les soins intensifs et avait simplement
    besoin de repos pour le moment. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital et elle sortait demain. Malucci n'était
    pas une seule fois venu la voir. Dans un sens elle le comprenait, de l'autre c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il
    s'était fait viré, il n'avait pas eut à l'insulter comme il l'avait fait : elle était sa supérieure à l'époque. Et puis il
    avait quand même raté deux rotations, perdu des patients, eut des relations sexuels pendant son travail...
    Quelques faibles rayons de soleil blanc entraient par la fenêtre, mais Kerry avait fermé les yeux. Des bruits
    fantomatiques de brancards et de chariots venaient troubler le silence apaisant de ce service du Northwestern. Le
    fait de savoir qu'elle sortait demain était comme une nouvelle force pour elle. Kim avait déjà récupéré la plupart
    de ses affaires le matin même. Quel bonheur de savoir qu'on allait enfin retrouver son chez-soi dans peu de
    temps ! Elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte qui s'était ouverte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Dave tenant un
    formulaire de sortie à la main. Kerry se sentit mal à l'aise, mais cela avait l'air d'être le cas du jeune docteur
    aussi :
    « _Bonjour, docteur Weaver... » Dit-il en hésitant un peu. « Je viens vérifier que vous êtes bien en état de sortir
    avant de co-signer le formulaire. »
    Kerry gigotait nerveusement sur son lit. Il s'approcha et souleva le haut de son pyjama dans le dos pour mettre
    l'embout de son stéthoscope sur son coeur, il eut apparemment l'air de trouver le rythme normal. Elle fut rouge
    de gêne quand il souleva ensuite le pyjama devant, il continua de déplacer l'embout froid en lui demandant
    d'inspirer de temps en temps. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sous sa mâchoire et examina plusieurs endroits. Avec
    une lampe stylo, il examina le fond de ses yeux tout en gardant un air impassible... Comme si elle n'était qu'un
    patient anonyme comme un autre. Il vérifia les réflexes de ses genoux et sa sensibilité avec une petite aiguille.
    Kerry voulait que cet instant s'écoule le plus rapidement possible, mais il était cruellement long. Elle avait
    l'impression que Dave faisait express de ralentir ses geste alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle se racla la gorge pour
    manifester son exaspération. Il releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux.
    « _C'est bon... Je vais tout de suite signer le papier. »
    Il prit un stylo dans sa poche, reprit le formulaire qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet, cocha quelques croix
    puis signa au bas de la feuille après avoir mis la date.
    « _Ca a l'air d'aller bien pour vous au Northwestern, » remarqua Kerry.
    « _C'est pareil qu'au Cook, » répondit simplement Dave, « un peu mieux quand même car vous en moins. »
    « _Pourquoi êtes-vous si agressif ? J'ai plus de raison que vous de l'être vu comment vous m'avez insulté. »
    « _Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »
    « _Ecoutez, nous se sommes plus collègues, docteur Malucci, » reprit Kerry. « Laissons nos rancoeurs de côté, je
    n'aime pas être en mauvais termes avec les gens. »
    «_Moi non plus... Mais vous m'avez quand même viré ! » Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire cynique.
    « _Et vous avez tenu des propos que l'on pourrait qualifier de racistes à mon égard ! » Rétorqua t-elle.
    Dave baissa la tête, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait dit, honte de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour maudit, jour où il
    avait crû qu'il pourrait être un bon docteur et qu'il avait finalement prit la porte jetant lui-même l'éponge.
    « _Je ne le pensais pas, » admit-il sincèrement en baissant le regard. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments : signe de
    faiblesse. Il se mordit les lèvres.
    « _Et moi je ne voulais pas vous virer au départ... Mais avec votre attitude, je n'avais pas le choix, je suis censée
    représenter l'autorité ! »
    « _Je comprends... »
    « _J'en suis sûre. »
    Dave fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte calmement sans regarder derrière lui. Avant de sortir, il se retourna
    et sourit :
    « _Salut, Chef. »
    « _Au revoir, docteur Dave. »
    La porte se referma doucement. Kerry resta songeuse. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez
    lui. Autant certaines fois il était gentil, drôle et sans mauvaises intentions, autant il pouvait être cruel, agressif,
    cherchant votre point faible pour vous faire souffrir... Dave avait trouvé son point faible : sa sexualité, et il
    l'avait exposé quelques mois plus tôt de manière insultante devant tout le service, le même Dave qui elle le
    savait, lui avait sauvé la vie dans cet accident de voiture.
    Kerry fut le dernier patient de la journée pour Dave. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait encore le temps
    avant que son enfant ne sorte de l'école. Il se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son casier, Dave avait à peine de
    quoi payer le métro et il descendit dans les quartiers chauds de la ville en El. Juste le temps d'une fois avant que
    son enfant ne sorte de l'école, et n'en sache rien. Malucci se laissait emporter dans le vieux wagon mal
    insonorisé. D'un côté, s'il avait recommencé, c'était entièrement de la faute de Kerry, elle l'avait jeté dans
    l'incertitude et la peur en le virant, deux mots qui avaient rythmé son enfance et son adolescence.
    o0°0o0°0o0°0o
    A suivre...


	4. Je t'Aime, Moi Non Plus

**Yersin**   
**Chapitre IV : Je t'Aime, Moi Non Plus**   
  
  
Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB dont les scénaristes nous torturent en virant les personnages que l'on adore ! ! ! (Zen...)   
  
Passage NC-17   
  
Etant donné que Lojie est en période d'examens (ça révise dur ! ! !), c'est moi Adeline qui ait écrit ce chapitre sauf les parties en italiques et un peu la fin (Lojie a pas résisté de prendre la plume entre deux fiches de révision). La tendance Jinucci de cette fic se précise même si vous aller le voir, Dave sera loin de se comporter en parfait gentleman, on pourrait même le qualifier de sal.. dans ce chapitre.   
  
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Dans un grand hôtel de Chicago, Jing-Mei sortit en toute hâte de la conférence pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. En tant que nouvelle chef des internes des urgences, elle se devait au moins de se rendre à celle-ci. Kerry de retour depuis un mois l'avait obligé à y aller en vérité. Elle avait lutté pendant toute la réunion pour ne pas s'endormir, la restructuration de la répartition des tâches lors de problèmes internes d'ordre accidentels, comme une explosion de gaz par exemple, n'était pas le sujet qui l'emballait le plus... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas tout de suite arriver vers elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il était devant elle, toujours en jean brut mais avec une chemise grise ce qui était rare, à moitié entrouverte et qui laissait voir un marcel blanc. C'était plus un habitué des t-shirts en temps normal.   
Dave sourit, ne s'attendant pas à provoquer une telle réaction chez une femme qui l'avait repoussé pendant plus de deux ans. Jing-Mei sortait apparemment d'une conférence elle aussi. Elle était en tout cas vêtue pour l'occasion. Elle portait une robe beige simple dont les fines bretelles étaient cachées par une petite veste noire sûrement en acrylique. Le bloc-notes qu'elle tenait à la main était vierge, cela avait été très passionnant apparemment... Elle avait encore la trace rouge de la paume de sa main appuyée sur sa joue.   
  
« _Dave... » Murmura Jing-Mei étonnée. « Que fais-tu là ? »   
  
« _Comme toi apparemment. J'étais à une conférence sur les différentes utilisations de.. De je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, sur des cas de nourrissons. » Répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il semblait un peu gêné par la situation.   
  
« _De la pédiatrie ? » Remarqua Jing-Mei.   
  
« _Oui, je fais actuellement des stages pour pouvoir me spécialiser, » expliqua-t-il.   
  
« _Vraiment ? » Dit-elle, « viens, allons discuter au bar de l'hôtel... C'est toujours mieux que de rester debout planté devant l'ascenseur. »   
  
« _Bonne idée. » Approuva Dave.   
  
Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et s'installèrent dans un petit salon après avoir commandé deux cafés. Leur conversation restait assez superficielle. Ils avaient peur l'un comme l'autre de rentrer dans des détails plus intimes. Dave hésitait surtout... Quand John et Jing-Mei étaient venus le voir à son appartement, il n'avait pas été très courtois mais... Mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas arrivé au bon moment... Au moment où il venait juste de reprendre son ancien travail en plus de son emploi au Northwestern. Ce « travail » qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Il attendit que le serveur ait déposé leurs deux tasses avant de se lancer :   
  
« _J'aimerais m'excuser... » Hésita-t-il. Jing-Mei leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien. « M'excuser pour l'autre fois... J'ai été un peu rustre mais c'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour venir me parler, » admit-il en se joignant les mains nerveusement.   
  
« _John et moi avions remarqué. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle se repassait la scène dans la tête.   
  
« _Et j'ai pu dire des choses un peu blessantes... »   
  
« _Ce ne serait pas la première fois, » remarqua Jing-Mei en faisant allusion à Kerry Weaver. Dave prit la remarque avec beaucoup de gêne. « Quand on est à bout de nerfs, on ne dit jamais des choses que l'on pense sérieusement, » se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant sa mine déconfite.   
  
« _C'est ce qu'il faut se dire... » Répondit pensivement Dave.   
  
« _Et ton enfant ? » Reprit Jing-Mei en fronçant les sourcils, « tu ne nous en jamais parlé... Nous ne savons même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon... Pourquoi ? »   
  
« _Un garçon... Il fait en quelque sorte parti de mon jardin secret... Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que sinon j'aurais forcément dû parler de la mère, et donc de mon passé... Et de fil en aiguille de beaucoup trop de sujets que je ne veux absolument pas abordé... Enfin... On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes très liés... En tous cas pas assez pour que je me confie. »   
  
« _Comme ça le message est clair, » rétorqua Jing-Mei un peu vexée même si elle comprenait sa réaction. « Comment il s'appelle ? »   
  
« _Enzo, et il a cinq ans. »   
  
Le silence se réinstalla. Dave n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin dans les confidences. Il se mit à observer Jing Mei. Cela faisait maintenant à peu près cinq mois qu'il avait quitté le Cook County. Et hormis ses cheveux un peu plus longs, elle n'avait pas changé. Il se rappela de sa discussion avec elle avant qu'il ne se fasse renvoyer. Elle avait été d'un réconfort à ce moment qu'il ne soupçonnait pas... Puis quand il était venu rechercher son vélo et qu'elle avait tenter de le retenir. Dave ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de cette femme. Ses sentiments étaient confus et peu objectifs.   
Le débat était le même pour Jing-Mei... Cette homme qu'elle jugeait quelques mois auparavant sans intérêt, s'était révélé être quelqu'un d'étonnement complexe et impossible à cerner, un être secret qui se cachait grâce à une imposante présence. L'ambiance n'était plus tout à fait la même depuis qu'il était parti. Il manquait sa touche d'humour au service, même si elle fut souvent de mauvais goût.   
  
Aucun des deux n'avaient touché à leurs tasses, trop absorbés dans la contemplation de l'autre à la dérobée. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs songes par un couple bruyant à une table voisine. La femme riait tandis que l'homme sortait de sa poche une clef de chambre. Ils se levèrent et disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Les regards de Jing-Mei et Dave se croisèrent.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Sa main trembla lorsqu'il introduit la clef dans la serrure. Il y eut un déclic bref et la porte s'ouvrit. Dave laissa entrer Jing-Mei la première. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité à cause de rideaux écrus qui masquaient l'unique fenêtre. Il y avait une petite salle de bains, une grande chambre meublée d'un large lit au draps impeccablement repassés, et un bureau où Dave déposa la clef. Jing-Mei trouva enfin un interrupteur sur l'un des murs. Elle appuya dessus et une lumière tamisée éclaira faiblement la pièce. La jeune femme aurait préféré une lumière plus vive, l'ambiance était trop érotique... Jing-Mei avait du mal à s'y retrouver dans ses pensées. En fait elle ressentait trop de tension sexuelle et elle avait peur. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver le soir de son dépucelage une seconde fois. Cette pensée la fit sourire.   
Dave était loin d'être à l'aise lui aussi. Ils étaient allés tous les deux sans échanger un mot prendre une clef de chambre, avaient pris l'ascenseur dans le silence le plus total, et se retrouvaient à présent dans la même chambre, ne sachant pas vraiment par quelle attitude commencer. Il resta pensif un moment près du bureau et observa la petite pendule dorée posée là. Dans quatre heures, il devrait aller chercher son fils... Il avait largement le temps. L'idée de prétexter devoir aller chercher Enzo pour tout laisser en plan l'effleura. Il entendait le souffle déjà court de Jing-Mei à moins de deux mètres de lui, immobile comme une statue. Mais même si la raison lui disait de partir, il ne pouvait pas résister. De toute façon il n'avait jamais écouter sa raison, alors pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?  
Elle attendait se disant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Dave se décida enfin à l'approcher. Il lui enleva la pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns. Quelques mèches retombèrent sur son visage et il les écarta doucement. Ses larges mains entouraient son minois asiatique et il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, puis quand la gêne du premier baiser fut passée, ils s'embrassèrent longuement avec passion. Leurs mains commencèrent à explorer les contours de l'autre, puis chaque geste vint naturellement. Elle sentit sa main droite remonter le long de sa cuisse sous sa robe vers l'entrejambe. De son autre main, il fit glisser la veste noire de l'une de ses épaules qu'il commença à mordiller, puis il remonta doucement vers le cou. Jing-Mei déboutonna la chemise grise qui tomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle enleva les pressions de son jean et fit glisser le tissu rêche sur ses hanches, Dave s'interrompit un instant pour enlever ses chaussures.   
Elle retira son caleçon de la même façon que le jean et il se retrouva nu face à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait crû se retrouver dans une telle situation un jour... Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jing-Mei alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour des épaules de Dave. Elle devait se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et elle sentait ses mains la soutenant par la taille. Il fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclair du dos de sa robe, qui tomba à ses pieds. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et il s'assit alors que Jing-Mei resta debout. Dave la prit par les mains pour l'attirer vers lui, puis avec lenteur pour savourer l'instant présent, il lui retira tous ses sous vêtements. Il l'attira encore plus vers lui et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il l'allongea sur le lit et prit soin de déserrer les draps pour pouvoir s'y glisser confortablement. Il s'allongea sur elle en essayant de la soulager le plus possible de son poids. Il commença à aller et venir entre ses reins assez lentement. La main droite de Jing-Mei se crispa sur les draps jusqu'à que celle de Dave vint la rejoindre. Ils serrèrent leurs mains alors qu'ils commençaient à perdre le contrôle de leurs corps. Ils n'osaient pas trop croiser leurs regards et ils s'embrassaient les yeux clos avec beaucoup plus de désir que les premières fois. Jing-Mei serra plus fermement ses cuisses autour des hanches mouvantes de cet amant inattendu.   
  
o0°0o0°0o°0o   
  
_ La limousine se gara au milieu d'autres voitures plus modestes. Une famille asiatique en sortit au grand complet. Li-Wong tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il riait et tapait dans ses mains. Siu tenait de chaque côté d'elle une petite fille. Celle de droite devait avoir neuf ans et semblait très sérieuse. Ses lunettes mal adaptées à son petit nez tombaient sans cesse. Celle de gauche était plus jeune, environ sept ans. Elle se tenait aussi sérieusement que sa grande soeur mais ses yeux curieux analysaient chaque détail qui l'entourait.   
Le grand chapiteau coloré s'étalait devant leurs regards émerveillés d'enfants. Sur le côté ils pouvaient voir les chameaux, les fauves, les chevaux, les singes et mêmes des otaries. Les trois enfants commençaient à trépigner dans la file d'attente pour acheter les tickets. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure de queue, Li-Wong acheta des places au premier rang et un jeune homme habillé de paillettes les accompagna à leurs places. Ils durent encore attendre que tout le monde s'installe.  
Seuls des projecteurs éclairaient le public, la piste était encore dans l'ombre. La petite fille de sept ans n'en pouvait plus et soupira bruyamment. Sa mère la réprimanda aussitôt :   
  
« _Jing-Mei ! Veux-tu bien te tenir ! » Dit Siu en la redressant sur son siège. Sa grande soeur elle aussi commençait à perdre son sérieux et s'adressa à son père :   
  
« _Papa ! Quand est-ce que ça commence le spectacle ? J'en ai assez d'attendre ! »   
  
« _Calmez-vous les enfants. Il faut laisser le temps aux gens de s'installer. » Répondit Li-Wong qui tenait toujours le petit dernier, Xiao, dans ses bras.   
  
« _Y'aura des lions ? » Demanda Jing-Mei en mettant ses mains comme des pattes griffus.   
  
« _Sûrement, » répondit sa mère amusée par ses mimiques.   
  
« _Et des éléphants ? » Demanda sa soeur Yu en imitant une trompe avec son bras.   
  
« _Aussi. » Répondit Li-Wong qui se mit à rire aussi.   
  
« _Et puis les clowns, faut pas les oublier les clowns ! » S'indigna Jing-Mei.   
  
« _Il y en aura sûrement aussi, » la rassura Siu.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
« _FISTON ! HE ! MON PETIT CLOWN ! OU TE CACHES-TU ENCORE ! » S'énerva Enzo revêtu de son costume de scène.   
  
Un petit garçon à l'air espiègle sortit enfin de la roulotte d'habillage des trapézistes. Il courut vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.   
  
« _J'étais avec maman. Elle a mit son nouveau costume. »   
  
« _J'ai hâte de voir ça. En attendant, tu n'es toujours pas maquillé ! Viens par là que je te barbouille petit monstre ! »   
  
Dave voulut s'enfuir mais son père le rattrapa en rigolant. Enzo prit son fils sous le bras comme un sac de pommes de terre et le petit garçon riait aux éclats. A l'intérieur du chapiteau, il entendait oncle Al, autrement dit monsieur Loyal, qui présentait le spectacle sous les applaudissements. Tous les enfants du cirque l'appelaient oncle Al et aimaient venir dans sa roulotte. Il avait toujours plein de trucs bizarres et notamment une tumeur qu'on lui avait retiré, et qu'il avait gardé dans un bocal d'alcool. C'était le truc dégueulasse par excellence et les enfants du cirque adoraient. Le père et le fils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser passer quelques éléphants avec des filles à moitié nue dessus. Elles laissèrent dans leur sillage quelques paillettes et quelques plumes. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la roulotte familiale.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei était aux anges. Elle venait de voir des éléphants couverts de parures brillantes, des contorsionnistes, des chameaux ou peut-être des dromadaires elle ne se rappelait jamais de la différence, des magiciens, des lions et des panthères qui avaient sauté dans le feu, et maintenant monsieur Loyal venait de refaire irruption sur la scène de sable orange. Les roulements de tambours résonnaient dans le chapiteau alors que des trapèzes descendaient du haut. La piste sombra dans l'obscurité une fois de plus, mais Jing-Mei put percevoir des gens se dépêchaient d'installer quatre grandes tours de fer disposées comme un fort, et un filet de sécurité situé à trois mètres du sol qui recouvrait quasiment tout le sol pour parer à toute chute. La lumière revient en même temps qu'un lâcher de pigeons blancs ornés de rubans multicolores.   
  
« _Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs ! Et surtout vous les enfants ! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre numéro de trapézistes et de clowns ! »   
  
Monsieur Loyal se retira aussitôt et de gracieux individus arrivèrent sur la piste en faisant des roues, des équilibres et des sauts. Ils grimpèrent rapidement en haut des tours de fer et s'accrochèrent aux trapèzes. Ils s'élancèrent dans les airs et exécutèrent des figures dangereuses dans la plus grande concentration. Au bout de cinq minutes, Jing-Mei commençait à avoir mal au cou et s'ennuyait de voir des trapézistes.   
Soudainement un petit garçon en tenue de clown grimpa sur l'une des tours. Il s'accrocha sans peur à la taille de l'une des jeunes femmes qui s'élança dans le vide. La trapéziste effectua son numéro avec l'enfant accroché à elle. Puis quand elle arriva à la tour d'en face, elle fit semblant de le disputer en faisant de grands gestes. Tous les enfants du public se mirent à rire quand le petit clown prit un air faussement innocent. La femme dans sa tenue rose voulut repartir sur un trapèze et le petit garçon s'accrocha de nouveau à sa taille. Les éclats de rire redoublèrent quand arrivée de l'autre côté, la jeune femme se remit à disputer l'enfant. Puis il s'élança tout seul sur un trapèze. Tout le monde poussa un cri quand il lâcha la barre, mais un autre trapéziste l'attrapa in-extremis.  
Le public fut parcouru d'un soupir de soulagement et de rires. Le numéro fonctionnait à merveille et Jing-Mei riait à gorge déployée aux facéties du petit clown trapéziste. Soudainement, les lumières se braquèrent sur le papa clown qui fit irruption sur la piste aux étoiles. L'enfant sauta sans peur dans le vide et atterrit dans le filet. Il rebondit plusieurs fois en faisant de grands gestes, puis descendit du filet pour rejoindre son père et se cacher derrière. Un trapéziste sauta lui aussi dans le filet, et vint faire semblant de se battre avec le papa clown. Celui ci enleva le chapeau rouge de sa tête et le mit sur celle du trapéziste. Un liquide blanc jaunâtre commença à dégouliner sur le crâne de l'acrobate. Les deux clowns se tordirent de rire tout comme le public. Certains enfants poussèrent des cris de dégoût tout en rigolant.   
Furieux, le trapéziste appela ses congénères qui descendirent pour régler le compte de ces deux clowns vraiment trop irrespectueux. Ils sautèrent tous dans le filet, mais les deux filous se précipitèrent sur les tours de fer. Accroché au dos de son père, le petit clown se laissait transporter d'un trapèze à un autre. Les acrobates remontèrent en faisant de grands gestes d'exaspération sur les tours. Puis ils tentèrent d'attraper les clowns. Les enfants tapaient dans leurs mains et criaient, prévenant les clowns dès qu'un trapéziste était trop près. Finalement, le papa clown se fit attraper par deux charmantes jeunes femmes en tenue rose, et il essaya de les embrasser à tour de rôle. Les enfants n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire. Elles poussèrent le papa dans le filet alors que le petit clown s'était enfui. Il se retrouva lui aussi coincé sur une tour, et préféra sauter dans le filet plutôt que de se laisser attraper. Le père et le fils se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir de la piste, et les trapézistes purent reprendre leur numéro de voltige.   
Jing-Mei aurait bien aimé que les clowns restent encore un peu. Puis il y eut un numéro avec des chevaux en liberté et les clowns revinrent enfin. Il y avait le papa clown mais le petit n'était plus là.  
Dommage, pensa la petite fille qui l'avait trouvé si drôle.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Maria peinait à démaquiller son clown de fils qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Elle enleva le blanc qui lui recouvrait le visage, le rouge de son nez et de ses lèvres, le noir de ses longs sourcils et de sa petite larme sous l'oeil gauche.   
  
« _Vas-tu arrêter de bouger trente secondes ! » Ordonna ou plutôt supplia sa mère. « En plus ce soir, tu as oublié de faire le saut avec Tonie. »   
  
« _Je sais, mais j'ai oublié. » Répondit Dave avec franchise. » T'inquiètes pas m'man ! La prochaine fois j'oublierais plus ! »   
  
« _J'espère... » Répondit Maria en le regardant faussement fâchée. « Allez chenapan, tu peux aller t'amuser ! »   
  
Le petit clown poussa un cri de joie et sortit en trombe de la roulotte. Dave avait encore son pantalon et sa chemise de clown, mais il avait troqué ses chaussures trop grandes contre des baskets confortables. Il partit rejoindre Zeno, le dompteur de fauves. Nadji sa femme était déjà occupée dans une roulotte à prévenir l'avenir à des visiteurs crédules. Zeno aussi avait fini son numéro et accueilli le petit clown avec chaleur. Le garçon lui demanda encore une fois de lui montrer ses cicatrices laissées par des fauves trop téméraires.   
Après la tumeur de l'oncle Al, c'était l'autre truc le plus marrant et le plus dégueulasse du cirque. Zeno se prêtait de bonne grâce aux demandes de Dave quand les premiers visiteurs commencèrent à venir voir les lions. Le spectacle était fini et les gens voulaient maintenant voir la ménagerie.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei s'approcha du plus près possible des barrières de sécurité. Les fauves dans leurs cages n'étaient qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Elle serra plus fort la main de son père. La petite famille s'approcha du dompteur assis sur une chaise, il y avait un jeune enfant à moitié habillé en clown sur ses genoux. Les parents de Jing-Mei commencèrent à poser des questions à Zeno à propos du dressage des fauves. La petite fille fut surprise du comportement du garçon. Les barreaux des cages des fauves étaient à peine à un mètre de lui et il ne bronchait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui après avoir contourné les barrières de sécurité :   
  
« _Salut. » Dit-elle. Le petit garçon l'observa un instant puis lui sourit en retour.   
  
« _Salut ! » Répondit-il plein d'entrain.   
  
« _Je m'appelle Jing-Mei. C'était toi le petit clown trapéziste ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.   
  
« _Oui. »   
  
« _T'as pas peur quand t'es tout là-haut ? »   
  
« _Non, parce que y'a toujours ma maman qu'est pas loin. » Répondit le petit clown. « Ma maman c'est l'une des trapézistes. »   
  
« _Wouah ! Ca a l'air trop cool ! » S'exclama Jing-Mei en tapant dans ses mains. « J'aimerais trop faire partie d'un cirque ! »   
  
« _Surtout qu'on va jamais aller à l'école ! » Renchérit le petit clown pour se faire mousser.   
  
« _Oui, mais il y a les cours par correspondance ! » Intervint Zeno pour rappeler à Dave plus de modestie. « Fais attention petite, retourne de l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité s'il te plaît. » Prévint-il pour Jing-Mei.   
  
L'enfant repassa aussitôt de l'autre côté et ses parents la réprimandèrent. Elle s'accrocha à la barrière en les ignorant, et continua de discuter avec le petit clown.   
  
« _Et plus tard, tu vas faire quoi, trapéziste ou clown ? » Demanda-t-elle.   
  
« _Trapéziste ET clown, » répondit le petit clown malicieux. « Et puis dompteur de fauve comme Zeno, monsieur Loyal comme oncle Al, et puis j'aimerais bien être médecin aussi. Ca doit être marrant d'ouvrir le ventre des gens ! En tous cas, je veux un métier où y a plein d'adrénaline ! »   
  
« _C'est quoi l'adrénaline ? »   
  
« _Euh... C'est un mot qu'on utilise pour dire que c'est quelque chose de vachement fendard ! »   
  
Un homme au pas tranquille s'approcha soudainement du petit groupe. Il passa derrière les barrières de sécurité et prit le petit clown dans ses bras. C'était le papa clown mais comme il était démaquillé et sans son costume, Jing-Mei ne le reconnut pas.   
  
« _Allez mon fils à la maison, sinon maman va pas être contente encore. L'autre fois tu es resté trop tard dehors et elle s'est faite du soucis. »   
  
« _Oui p'pa, » répondit le petit clown qui aurait bien aimé rester discuter avec la fillette.   
  
« _Et comme tu es un garçon poli, n'oublie de dire bonsoir à Zeno, Dave. » Le prévint Enzo.   
  
« _Bonsoir à Zeno, Dave. » Répondit avec malice mot pour mot le petit clown.   
  
_ o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jing-Mei était encore nue sous les couvertures mais se sentit brusquement vulnérable. Elle se redressa les cheveux ébouriffées et s'aperçut que Dave était déjà parti. Il n'avait rien laissé, hormis son odeur qui flottait encore dans l'air, et la sensation de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps. Jing-Mei allait se remettre sous les couvertures en frissonnant quand le téléphone de chambre sonna. Elle décrocha le combiné :   
  
« _Allô ? »   
  
« _Chambre 901 ? » Demanda la voix d'une standardiste blasée.   
  
« _Euh... Oui ? » Hésita-t-elle encore ensommeillée.   
  
« _Vous devrez avoir quitté la chambre dans moins d'une heure, » répondit la standardiste sur un ton désagréable. « L'homme qui vous a accompagné m'a laissé un message pour vous. »   
  
« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda Jing-Mei en souriant.   
  
« _Qu'il a payé la chambre. »   
  
« _Et ? » Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.   
  
« _Et c'est tout. » Répartit la standardiste sur un ton maussade avant de raccrocher.   
  
Un peu déçue, Jing-Mei se rhabilla après une courte douche. Puis elle sortit de l'hôtel après avoir rendu les clefs.  
Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux libres quand elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, les grilles rejetaient de la vapeur et le bruit de la circulation recouvrait les chants des rares oiseaux. Elle prit la direction du Northwestern Hospital.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jenny Anderson était en train de discuter avec Mendez le standardiste quand une jeune femme asiatique se présenta à l'accueil. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe beige et d'une veste noire. Ses cheveux noirs et raides retombaient librement sur ses épaules. Le standardiste la reconnut aussitôt :   
  
« _Bonjour docteur Chen, que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un confrère des urgences du Cook ? » Demanda-t-il d'un trait en faisant jouer son accent latin.   
  
Jenny vit de loin Dave s'éclipser rapidement dans une salle d'examen. La soi disante docteur Chen ne l'avait pas remarqué.   
  
« _Je cherche le docteur Malucci. Il est là ? » Demanda Jing-Mei.   
  
« _Pour raisons professionnelles ? » Demanda Rosenberg qui venait de faire irruption au bureau des admissions, les bras chargés de dossiers et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.   
  
Jenny remarqua de la confusion dans le regard du docteur Chen. Elle regardait autour d'elle en espérant apercevoir le docteur Dave. Mais celui-ci était toujours en salle d'examen. Sûrement caché derrière les stores comme à son habitude dès qu'une ex tentait de le retrouver ici.   
  
« _Pour raisons privées. » Répondit-elle finalement.   
  
Mauvaise réponse, pensèrent en même temps Mendez et Jenny. Rosenberg soupira et remit rapidement en place ses lunettes trop lourdes :   
  
« _Ecoutez mademoiselle Chen, sachez que je vous respecte en tant que collègue, mais... Mais je commence à en avoir assez de cette ronde de groupies qui défilent chaque semaine pour voir le docteur Dave ! » S'énerva Rosenberg. « Il ne doit pas être dérangé pendant son travail ! Déjà qu'il suffit de peu de choses pour qu'il se déconcentre... »   
  
Jing-Mei resta un instant bouche bée. Puis elle se rappela du temps où Dave était encore au Cook, ses petites amies venaient souvent tenter de le retrouver à l'hôpital. C'était le même cirque chaque semaine et Dave se cachait toujours pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il se cachait...   
Jing-Mei sentit la colère déferler en elle rapidement. Elle ne répondit pas à Rosenberg et commença à ouvrir chaque porte des salles d'examens aux alentours. Jenny amusée la vit entrer dans celle où se cachait Dave. Mendez riait lui aussi mais Rosenberg repartit en bougonnant.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Elle entra dans la pièce et vit Dave reculer vivement pour ne pas se prendre la porte. Il était en train de l'observer caché quand elle avait ouvert. Jing-Mei se sentait tellement blessée, tellement offensée ! Elle avait été réduite au stade d'une simple aventure d'un soir de plus pour le docteur Dave... Elle avait crû être plus que ça... Il gardait un air sombre, évitant soigneusement son regard.   
  
« _Alors tu te cachais ? » Demanda Jing-Mei furieuse. Dave ne répondit pas. « Tu te cachais pour que je ne te vois pas ? » Insista-t-elle en haussant la voix, peu lui importait que tout le service l'entende. « Pourquoi ? »   
  
« _Je pensais que c'était clair dès le départ... » Dit Dave en haussant les épaules. « Je pensais que toi aussi tu savais que ce n'était que pour quelques heures. »   
  
Jing-Mei avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il la repoussait. Pourtant elle avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial entre eux dans la manière qu'il avait eut de lui faire l'amour.   
  
« _Tu mens... » Dit-elle presque en pleurant. « TU MENS ! Comme d'habitude ! Tu ne veux t'attacher à personne ! Tu aimes blesser les gens ! Leur faire comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux ! Tu aimes détruire ceux qui tentent de te connaître, Dave Malucci ! »   
  
Il ne répondait pas et gardait la tête basse. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Jing-Mei avait enfin découvert l'autre Dave, l'autre côté de sa personnalité. Mais elle n'était pas une simple aventure d'un soir contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Dave tenait beaucoup plus à elle qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais il préférait qu'elle reste dans l'erreur. En fait, il y avait une autre raison qui l'avait poussé à avorter leur relation, et ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire.. C'était trop dur.   
  
« _Jing-Mei... C'est mieux pour toi comme pour moi qu'on en reste là. »   
  
« _Il fallait y penser avant de me sauter ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Espèce de... De... Je ne trouve même plus les mots tellement tu me paraît infect à présent ! »   
  
Elle le gifla et Dave recula d'un pas sous le coup. Il frotta ensuite sa joue endolorie alors que Jing Mei quittait en furie la pièce. Au bureau des admissions tout le monde avait assisté à la scène. Jenny se pencha alors vers Mendez.   
  
« _On en est où dans nos comptes ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.   
  
« _Avec elle ça fait maintenant onze filles, » dit le standardiste en sortant un petit tableau de compte, » et pour le moment Dave s'est fait choper sept fois, s'est simplement fait engueuler deux fois, gifler trois fois docteur Chen y compris, et il s'est reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire et un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles. »   
  
« _Ca commence à faire un joli palmarès... » Commenta Jenny en riant alors que Jing-Mei avait déjà disparu des urgences et que Dave se remettait au travail sous le regard amusé des autres.   
  
Malucci se demandait comment aurait-elle réagi s'il lui avait dit la vérité sur... Sur le fait qu'il n'était pas que docteur ces derniers temps.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
A suivre 


	5. Enzo La Malice

**Yersin**   
**Chapitre V : Enzo La Malice **   
  
  
  
Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété mais celle de la WB (et puis les autres éternels oubliés).   
  
Vous allez enfin faire la connaissance d'Enzo la malice. Sachez seulement que les bêtises qu'il fait durant ce chapitre sont inspirés de faits réels malheureusement pour nos parents respectifs ;oP Profitez des aventures de Malucci junior pour rire car pour le prochain chapitre, nous vous conseillons de le lire avec une boite de mouchoirs à porté de narines.   
  
Bonne Lecture [ ;o) & :oP ]   
  
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
Le soleil du timide printemps de Chicago peinait à rayonner même si le temps était doux. Le vélo filait vers les quartiers nord de la ville. Dave pensif se glissait entre les voitures prises au piège dans la circulation. Son esprit était rongé par Jing-Mei. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller avec elle. Ce fut un moment de faiblesse, il avait laissé ses sentiments s'exprimer... Il se remémora la scène lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé au Northwestern quelques semaines plus tôt... Quand il avait vu la peine dans ses yeux. Décidément il détruisait tous les gens qu'il approchait. Enzo était pour le moment la seule exception à la règle et Dave entendait bien continuer dans ce sens.   
  
Se sentant fiévreux il ralentit la course de son vélo, ce n'était pas le moment de déraper sur le goudron. Il monta sur le trottoir frôlant les passants qui se retournaient furieux. Il arriva enfin en vue de son immeuble. Il prit son vélo sous l'aisselle et gravit les quatre marches de l'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de la concierge et avant qu'il n'ait pu sonner, la porte s'ouvrit et Enzo se jeta dans ses bras.   
  
" _Alors petit monstre ! T'as bien travaillé à l'école ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête le sourire lui fendant le visage en deux littéralement. Dave remercia la concierge et prit congé. Le père et le fils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait leur appartement. Enzo fonça en avant en faisant le fou et en riant. Dave soupira. Cet enfant était increvable et terriblement épuisant.   
  
" _On a fait l'histoire de l'immigration aujourd'hui à l'école ! " S'exclama Enzo.   
  
" _Ah ouais ? " Répondit distraitement son père en sortant un paquet de pâtes d'un placard.   
  
" _Oui ! Et on devait dire d'où venaient nos familles. " Répondit le garçon sur un ton sérieux.   
  
Dave se retourna quand l'enfant s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à sa taille.   
  
"_Moi j'ai dit que j'était italien par mon papa, la maîtresse m'a demandé pour ma maman... Mais j'ai pas su quoi dire... " Ajouta Enzo confus.   
  
Dave resta un instant silencieux. Son fils ressentait un terrible manque, celui de l'amour maternel et malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune médecin savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler ce manque.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant que maman avait des ancêtres irlandais... " Demanda Dave en se mettant à la hauteur de son fils.   
  
" Ouais mais... Mais à quoi ça sert de dire d'où vient maman ? Je sais même pas comment elle était ! " Protesta l'enfant.   
  
Il fit la moue en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. Dave le serra contre lui.   
  
"_J'ai même jamais vu où elle est enterrée ! Goya m'a dit au téléphone l'autre fois qu'elle était très jolie... "   
  
" _Je devrais plus t'en parler, je sais que... "   
  
Il ne continua pas sa phrase. La fièvre affaiblissait tous ses gestes. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Dave entendit la voix lointaine de son fils qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Soudainement le monde se déroba à son regard...   
  
Noir complet.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent en grand. Les ambulanciers, deux nouvelles recrues, descendirent en hâte le brancard que Jing-Mei et Abby prirent en charge. Le premier ambulancier s'approcha du docteur Chen :   
  
" _PC sur place et on passé de la physio et deux ampoules d'adré, courts moment de reprise de conscience, rythme cardiaque un peu faible et respiration lente, forte fièvre et suées, quelques ulcérations vénériennes de la peau, délire du patient qui apparemment se croit dans un cirque. " Dit-il avant de prendre des bras de son collègue un jeune garçon. " C'est son fils, c'est lui qui a appelé le 911. On vous le laisse, on doit repartir. Il s'appelle Enzo. "   
  
Abby le prit dans son bras et le garçon plaça instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou tout en fixant le brancard.   
  
" _Bonne chance pour ton père petit ! " S'exclama l'ambulancier avant de refermer les portes arrières.   
  
Enzo fit simplement un geste de la main.   
  
" _On va bien s'occuper de ton papa, " lui murmura Abby en souriant. " Tu aimes les coloriages ? "   
  
Le garçon regardait toujours avec inquiétude le brancard. Abby tourna son regard vers Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Je vais aller le mettre en salle de jeux, docteur Chen .. Docteur Chen ?.. Jing-Mei ? "   
  
La jeune asiatique ne répondait pas et avait les yeux rivés sur le brancard. Abby baissa le regard et vit alors que c'était Dave. Les yeux mi-clos et sous l'emprise de la fièvre, il ne semblait pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il prononçait des phrases sans aucun sens et commençait à faire des gestes brusques.   
  
Ils entrèrent en trombe dans les urgences, Abby déposa Enzo à la réception sous la garde de Randi en lui précisant qu'il était le fils de Malucci, puis les deux femmes furent rejointes par Carter en salle d'examen. Par mesure de sécurité Jing-Mei voulut lui mettre des sangles car Dave bougeait trop. Ce dernier fut pris d'une crise d'hystérie :   
  
" _NON ! PAS CA ! PAS CA ! "   
  
Elle n'insista pas et il se calma de lui-même. Abby et John s'échangèrent des regards effarés.   
  
"_Vous voyez le clown ? " Demanda Dave qui délirait toujours.   
  
" _Non... " Répondit Abby après hésitation. " Il n'y a pas de clowns, nous sommes au Cook County, tu le sais. Et puis je croyais que tu avais peur des clowns ? "   
  
"_Il est avec elle sur le trapèze, comme avant, " chuchota Dave en montrant le plafond du doigt. " C'est beau... Regardes Goya comme ils sont beaux tous les deux ! " Dit-il en s'adressant à Carter puis il se retourna vers Jing-Mei. " Hé ! Piper, tu veux pas devenir clown trapéziste toi aussi ? Comme ça on se réfugierait là-haut et IL ne pourrait plus t'enlever la nuit.. Plus nous emmener le samedi soir.. Plus de placard et de coups.. Ca serait le rêve.. Comme à Grenade.. "   
  
" _Bon, je crois qu'on va lui faire des examens du sang... " Prescrit John sans vraiment d'enthousiasme.   
  
" _Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, je vais aller prendre un autre patient. " Ajouta rapidement Jing-Mei en sortant de la salle.   
  
John et Abby s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard de suspicion. Dave continuait de parler de clowns et de trapèzes, de Goya et de Piper, de IL et de Grenade.   
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Jing-Mei feuilletait l'album familiale en compagnie de Xiao et Yu. Elle avait neuf ans et avait déjà deux d'avance à l'école. Elle faisait la fierté de ses parents et était, malgré une façon de s'exprimer un peu exubérante, une enfant sage et sans problèmes. Les trois Chen tournaient les pages et commentaient en riant chaque photo.   
  
Ils arrivèrent au moment où leur mère était enceinte de Jing-Mei. Ils virent plusieurs photos d'elle avec son gros ventre ainsi qu'une échographie de Jing-Mei alors qu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Yu se pencha avec attention dessus en fronçant les sourcils. Xiao s'approcha lui aussi pour essayer de trouver ce qui captait l'attention de sa soeur :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? " Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.   
  
" _C'est bizarre... " Répondit Yu. " T'avais une drôle de forme Jing-Mei. "   
  
Elle vint elle aussi observer l'échographie, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait comme deux crânes. Siu entra dans le salon à ce moment. Elle observa avec douceur ses trois enfants assis sur le canapé. Xiao se leva et vint la rejoindre :   
  
" _Jing-Mei c'était Quasimodo quand elle était dans ton ventre ! " Dit-il de sa voix fluette en riant.   
  
" _Pourquoi j'suis déformée sur la photo ? " Demanda Jing-Mei presque en geignant.   
  
Siu resta un instant silencieuse.   
  
" _L'échographie a été mal faite... C'est tout. " Répondit évasivement sa mère.   
  
Cela ne convainquait pas Jing-Mei qui observa de plus près la photo. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle avait l'impression de voir un autre bébé.. Un pied ici.. Un autre là.. Et peut-être un troisième.. Deux crânes.. Deux coeurs.. La petite fille avait toujours ressenti un vide aussi longtemps qu'elle se rappelait, comme si elle avait perdu un être cher et que sa présence lui manquait, un être si proche d'elle qu'il serait comparable à un deuxième elle.   
  
Jing-Mei se leva du canapé et courut dans sa chambre sans rien dire.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Demanda Yu derrière elle.   
  
Elle referma la porte de sa chambre et ne répondit pas. Siu était restée dans le salon avec Xiao. Jing-Mei commença à pleurer, elle savait que sa mère avait menti, elle savait que sur la photo il y avait l'autre... L'autre qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis sa naissance. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit mais elle se souvenait de sa présence, de cette soeur ou de ce frère qui n'avait jamais eu de prénom. _   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Il était maintenant devenu le nouveau centre d'intérêt des urgences du Cook. Enzo était assis sur l'un des deux larges comptoirs du bureau des admissions. On le dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure mais personne n'osait lui parler, personne ne lui disait comment aller son papa. Il se sentait triste et responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à son papa. Il avait appelé le 911 comme papa lui avait expliqué un jour.   
  
Papa…   
  
Seul ce mot avait de l'importance à ses yeux pour le moment. Et du haut de ses cinq ans, il savait aussi que c'était sa seule famille. Jamais aucune de ses mamies ne lui recouvrait le visage de baisers, jamais aucun de ses papis ne l'avait emmené en balade dans la forêt, jamais sa maman ne l'avait prit dans ses bras... Il n'avait jamais eu de mamies, de papis et de maman... Juste un papa mais qui interprétait tous les rôles à la fois... Un super papa invincible !... Mais aujourd'hui, cette conviction venait d'être fortement ébranlée. Et il restait là seul sur son comptoir en serrant les genoux.   
  
Kerry s'approcha de l'enfant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Brun corbeau, la peau olive, et à peine la taille normale pour son âge. La seule différence était ses yeux verts, un vert d'eau mis en valeur par la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Selon les lois de la génétique, Dave devait avoir au minimum un parent avec des yeux verts et la mère du petit idem pour que l'enfant ait un tel regard.   
  
Enzo releva la tête quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il portait un jean rapiécé aux genoux sûrement à cause de nombreuses chutes, et un t-shirt du dernier dessin animé pour garçon à la mode. Son regard était triste et si innocent. Le petit garçon était complètement perdu et il tremblait.   
  
" _Randi ? " Demanda Kerry. " Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Enzo sans compagnie ? "   
  
La standardiste était gênée. En vérité, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ce petit garçon si triste. Randi était mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression que les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur Dave, et donc son fils, étaient de la faute du service tout entier, et par conséquent de la sienne aussi. Le même sentiment de culpabilité envahissait les consciences de chaque personne présente. Randi se baissa sous le bureau et y prit une blouse propre qu'elle tendit à Kerry sans un mot. La directrice des urgences enveloppa Enzo à l'intérieur.   
  
" _Mon papa va bien ? " Demanda l'enfant inquiet.   
  
" _Pour l'instant, il est encore avec le docteur Chen et le docteur Carter. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va aller très bien. "   
  
Enzo sembla rassuré par ces paroles. Il regardait curieux tout autour de lui. Une foule de bêtises lui venait en tête. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation que son papa allait bien, il se sentait confiant et donc prêt à faire des bêtises. Surtout qu'il avait plusieurs armes fatales dans ses poches... Kerry surprit son regard curieux.   
  
" _Tu veux visiter ? " Demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la menace que pouvait représenter un jeune Malucci de cinq ans.   
  
" _Oui ! " Répondit-il enthousiaste. " Y a des microscopes ici ? "   
  
Kerry fut surprise par la question.   
  
" _Euh... Oui, dans le laboratoire de ce service. " Weaver se retourna vers Haleh qui s'apprêtait à sortir car elle avait fini sa garde. " Haleh ? Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? "   
  
" _J'ai fini ma garde. " Répondit-elle en enfilant son manteau, et en faisant un clin d'oeil à Enzo qui sourit.   
  
" _Je sais, mais c'est juste pour vous occuper de Enzo le temps que j'aille voir son père, lui faire un peu visiter le service, l'emmener boire quelque chose à la cafétéria. "   
  
" _Pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas dans la salle de jeux ? " Demanda Haleh qui n'était pas au courant des derniers événements pour une fois.   
  
" _Son père est Dave Malucci. "   
  
Kerry mit l'enfant dans les bras de Haleh un peu décontenancée. Mais finalement l'infirmière accepta sa tâche de bonne grâce. Enzo jetait des regards rusés autour de lui.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Kerry poussa la porte de l'une des salles de soins. Il n'y avait que le docteur Carter et l'infirmière Lockhart qui s'occupaient de Dave. Le docteur Chen avait disparu mais Weaver préféra ignorer ce détail. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit que Dave était maintenant réveillé. Il ne semblait pas dans ses meilleurs jours et avait un teint blafard. Il avait une perfusion au bras et semblait observer les lieux qui l'entouraient avec une certaine distance, comme si seulement son corps était là et son esprit ailleurs. Quand il vit Kerry, il parut se réveiller et s'adressa aussitôt à elle :   
  
" _Où est Enzo ? " Demanda-t-il inquiet. " Il va bien ? "   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas " répondit avec assurance Kerry. " Il est avec Haleh et elle s'occupe bien de lui. C'est plus pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. " Puis elle se retourna vers Carter qui semblait soucieux. " Qu'avez-vous diagnostiqué ? "   
  
" _Justement... " Répondit John. " Je ne suis pas sûr et j'aimerais avoir un second avis. Venez. "   
  
Le jeune médecin l'invita à sortir de la pièce laissant Dave et Abby. Malucci sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en vérité il pensait savoir ce qu'il avait. Pourvu que les services sociaux ne s'en mêlent pas, sinon c'est sûr ils lui retireraient la garde d'Enzo.   
  
John referma la porte et attira Kerry à l'écart.   
  
" _Alors ? De quoi n'êtes vous pas sûr ? " Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.   
  
" _En fait je suis sûr de mon diagnostique, mais... Mais j'ai des doutes sur comment il l'a attrapé. "   
  
" _Parlez enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " S'énerva Kerry du fait que John tournait autour du pot.   
  
" _Le malaise est surtout dû au surmenage, mais aussi en partie à la syphilis. Il en est encore à la période primaire. Je propose un traitement de dix jours, six cent milles unités de pénicilline G aqueuse semi-retard voie IM par jour. Ces derniers temps, nous avons découvert plusieurs cas déjà sur des prostituées. "   
  
" _Vous croyez qu'il a attrapé cette maladie en les fréquentant ? " Demanda Kerry suspicieuse. " Et vous êtes sûr de votre diagnostique ? "   
  
" _Docteur Weaver, j'en suis sûr et tous les résultats d'analyses confirme un gonococcie. "   
  
" _Je crois que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec le docteur Dave en privé. " Conclut finalement Kerry.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Les gradins étaient vides. Mais dans quelques heures pour la représentation, ils seraient pleins à craquer d'enfants bruyants et de parents dépassés. Sur un unique trapèze suspendu au milieu de la piste, un filet de sécurité étendu seulement pour l'entraînement, ses parents répétaient avec lenteur leur numéro du soir. Les corps souples et musclés de Maria et Enzo s'entrelaçaient, se suspendaient l'un à l'autre, un mélange de force et de douceur, beaucoup d'érotisme et de sensibilité s'échappaient de leur duo aérien.   
  
Assis au bord de la piste, un Dave de neuf ans les observait avec fascination. Il retenait son souffle à chaque figure difficile et inscrivait dans sa mémoire chacun de leurs gestes. Dave voulait devenir aussi bon trapéziste que ses parents et il se contraignait à des entraînements de spartiates. Son jeune corps était déjà composé de muscles noueux et de tendons assouplis. Il avait la façon de marcher des trapézistes, mais il gardait quand même ses mimiques de clown. La vie semblait toute tracée pour lui et il ne l'imaginait pas autrement.   
  
Zeno vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon et passa affectueusement son bras sur ses épaules. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et continuèrent d'observer le couple s'entraîner en silence. Le dompteur le rompit finalement.   
  
" _Je viens de vérifier le filet de sécurité, " dit Zeno. " Il commence à se faire ancien, je préviendrais Al qu'il faudrait le changer dès que je le verrai. "   
  
" _De toute façon, papa et maman ils tombent jamais. " Répondit Dave confiant.   
  
" _On est jamais sûr de rien petit clown ! " Répondit malicieusement le vieux dompteur. " Retiens bien ça, la vie est tout sauf stable. Un soir tu as tout, le lendemain rien. Si t'as compris ça, t'as tout compris à la vie. Bon changeons de sujet, Nadja vient de faire un gâteau. Ca te dit de venir avec moi en manger un peu ? "   
  
" _Bien sûr ! " Répondit joyeusement Dave en se levant.   
  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ses parents. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils effectuaient une difficile figure avec grâce. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et exprimaient désir et souffrance. Même aux répétitions, Maria et Enzo faisaient passer toutes les émotions dans leurs expressions. Zeno et Dave sortirent du chapiteau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caravane de Nadja et allèrent entrer quand ils entendirent des cris. Le petit clown s'aperçut avec effroi que cela venait du chapiteau.   
  
Il y retourna en courant et vit un attroupement de gens au milieu de la piste. Le filet de sécurité au lieu d'être suspendu à quelques mètres du sol, gisait dans le sable. Dave se fraya un chemin parmi tous les gens du cirque et se retrouva face aux deux corps disloqués de ses parents. Maria et Enzo étaient encore enlacés et leurs visages avaient gardé une expression calme et fiévreuse. Ils semblaient simplement endormis l'un contre l'autre. Sous le choc, Dave ne s'aperçut même que Zeno qui l'avait rejoint, avait mit sa main sur son épaule. Le filet de sécurité était décidément trop vieux.   
  
La sirène d'une ambulance retentit. _   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Haleh lâcha la main d'Enzo un instant pour pousser la porte de la cafétéria :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? " Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le petit garçon.   
  
Mais il avait déjà disparu. Dès que l'infirmière lui avait lâché la main, Enzo en avait profité pour aller se cacher sous un brancard en plein milieu du couloir. Il entendit Haleh repartir affolée en le cherchant partout, et il dut mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Puis quand il fût sûr qu'elle était loin, il sortit de sa cachette et se rappela sans difficultés du chemin du laboratoire. Il entra dans la salle sombre après s'être débarrassé de la blouse blanche jugée trop chaude et trop encombrante. Enzo sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de suie et commença à barbouiller de noir les lentilles des microscopes. Il riait en accomplissant sa tâche fier de son coup.   
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un grand docteur entra. Il se cacha sous une table toujours mort de rire. Luka Kovac s'assit un instant et après avoir posé une plaquette sous le microscope, il plaça son oeil sur la lentille. Enzo avait mal à ventre à force de s'évertuer de ne pas rire. Luka semblant satisfait de son analyse, reprit la plaquette et sortit du laboratoire. Les contours de son oeil droit étaient couvert de suie noire.   
  
Enzo se risqua alors à sortir pour passer au deuxième plan d'attaque. Il se dirigea avec extrême précaution jusqu'à la salle de repos. Il entra en poussant la porte et s'assurant qu'elle était déserte. Du café chauffait. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il poussa une chaise car il était trop petit pour atteindre la cafetière. Il grimpa dessus et sortit un sachet de sa poche. Il contenait des herbes dont son père se servait de temps en temps pour faire la cuisine. Il vida le sachet dans la cafetière et s'éclipsa aussitôt de la salle de repos.   
  
Puis il revint vers le bureau des admissions pour passer au plan trois, le plus dur mais aussi le plus drôle. A quatre pattes, il se glissa près du ventilateur posé sur l'un des comptoirs, et débrancha la prise. Les hélices captives de leur grillage s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Heureusement personne ne s'en aperçut. Randi et Franck continuaient de répondre au téléphone, s'interrompant seulement un instant en voyant Luka passer avec un oeil noir. Enzo grimpa sur le comptoir et sortit une petite pochette plastifiée de sa poche. Elle contenait des petites herbes qu'il dissémina sur les hélices à travers le grillage. Il en garda un peu refermant avec précaution la pochette qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il se sentit soudainement soulevé par les aisselles, et se retrouva face à Haleh visiblement contrariée.   
  
" _Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles petit chenapan ! " S'exclama-t-elle contente de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.   
  
Enzo prit un air de chien battu.   
  
" _Je voulais juste visiter encore un peu le service... " Répondit-il avec une petite voix. "Je faisais rien de mal!"   
  
Mentir était devenu un art chez lui. Mais il avait aussi un très bon professeur en la personne de son père.   
  
" _Il fallait me le dire ! " Dit Haleh se demandant s'il disait bien la vérité.   
  
Il conservait malgré tout cet air coquin.   
  
" _Je suis si désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! " S'excusa Enzo paraissant très confus.   
  
Haleh hésitait entre le croire et le réprimander. Le docteur Romano s'approcha de l'infirmière avec un gobelet de café à la main. Enzo commença à pouffer de rire sans raison apparente. Il cacha sa tête contre l'épaule de Haleh pour calmer son hilarité.   
  
" _Vous faites baby-sitter maintenant ? " Demanda Romano en montrant Enzo tout rouge du doigt.   
  
" _Non, je m'occupe simplement du fils du docteur Malucci. "   
  
" _Ah oui ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'était fait viré ? "   
  
Romano un peu surpris, porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et but machinalement une gorgée de café. Haleh allait lui répondre quand elle vit que le chirurgien ne bougeait plus. Enzo toujours dans ses bras, pleurait de rire.   
  
" _Docteur Romano ? "   
  
Il recracha tout ce qu'il put complètement rouge.   
  
" _QUELQU'UN A FOUTU DES EPICES DANS LE CAFE ! ! ! "   
  
Romano partit le plus vite possible vers les toilettes pour hommes. Enzo n'en pouvait plus. Il riait à gorge déployée et Haleh comprit rapidement ce que le petit garçon venait de trafiquer. Au contraire de Kerry, elle avait compris le danger que pouvait représenter un Malucci de cinq ans. Luka repassa devant eux avec son oeil noir. C'en était trop pour Enzo qui redoubla d'éclats de rire.   
  
La vie pouvait être si drôle avec un peu d'imagination.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Kerry sortit de la pièce de soins. Elle n'était arrivée à rien avec Dave. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et avait réagi avec agressivité. Elle croisa Jing-Mei qui passa devant elle. Kerry l'arrêta :   
  
" _Docteur Chen ? J'aurais une faveur à vous demander. " S'adressa Kerry à une Jing-Mei visiblement perturbée.   
  
" _Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _J'aimerais que vous parliez avec Malucci... "   
  
Kerry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jing-Mei voulu s'éclipser.   
  
" _Attendez docteur Chen ! Il a une maladie très grave et je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide ! "   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " S'inquiéta soudainement Jing-Mei.   
  
" _La syphilis, " répondit Kerry.   
  
Elle vit le visage de la jeune asiatique se décomposer.   
  
"_Vous devriez aller lui parler. Je sais que vous êtes plus proche de lui que moi. "   
  
" _C'est une période révolue. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. "   
  
La voix de Jing-Mei tremblait trahissant ses émotions.   
  
" _S'il vous plaît… " Supplia Kerry.   
  
Jing-Mei hésitait. Dave l'avait si durement rejeté, humilié. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et avait peur de retomber dans ses filets. Elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose. En attendant, Jing-Mei avait peut-être elle aussi la syphilis et elle allait devoir faire des tests.   
  
" _Que dois-je faire ? " Demanda-t-elle finalement à sa supérieure.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
A suivre...   
  



	6. Je Veux Pas Etre Courageux

**Yersin**  
**Chapitre VI : Je Veux Pas Etre Courageux**  
  
  
Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété mais celle de la WB (et puis les autres éternels oubliés). Les paroles de chanson sont issues de " Petit Frère " du groupe IAM dont les droits appartiennent à Delabel.   
  
On a pleuré comme des madeleines en écrivant cette partie surtout pour Enzo. En plus, on fait une méga révélation sur le passé de Dave, et on avoue faire un peu fort là, c'est trop triste ! ! ! Enfin bref, vous allez bien voir par vous-même. On a ajouté un petit clin d'œil à la fic " Après ".   
  
Bonne Lecture [ ç_ç & ç_ç ]   
  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Julie la nièce de Lojie qui vient aujourd'hui même (26/01/02) de fêter ses quatre premiers jours sur cette terre :oD   
  
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
Mais en parler au journal tous les soirs, ça devient banal  
Ca s'imprime dans la rétine comme situation normale  
Et si petit frère veut faire parler de lui  
Il réitère ce qu'il a vu avant 8 heures et demie   
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
Dave se sentait si fatigué. Il ne délirait plus et se rappelait de ses paroles à peine une heure plus tôt. Il se demandait ce que Jing-Mei, Abby et John avaient pu en pensé. On lui avait déjà posé une voie IM pour injecter la pénicilline mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il aurait aimé voir son fils et était un peu inquiet. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait plus d'inquiétude à se faire pour les personnes gardant Enzo que pour le garçon lui-même. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les bêtises que son fils avait déjà dû faire. Les urgences devaient être un parfait terrain de jeux pour lui.   
  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et il vit Jing-Mei entrer discrètement. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme aurait le cran de venir le voir, surtout qu'il lui avait sûrement transmis la syphilis. Sans un mot et en évitant soigneusement son regard, elle approcha une chaise de son lit et s'assit dessus.   
  
" _Alors ? " Demanda Dave en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. " Tu as fait des tests ? "   
  
" _Oui. " Répondit la jeune femme le regard baissé. " Je l'ai… John m'a fait une injection de benzathine pénicilline. Ca suffira pour mon cas. "   
  
" _Désolé. "   
  
Il l'était réellement mais Jing-Mei ne semblait pas le croire. Quelque chose indiquait dans son attitude qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'être là.   
  
" _C'est cette vieille carne qui t'as demandé de venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Dave.   
  
Elle releva le visage.   
  
" _Oui. Elle veut que je te parle pour savoir comment tu as attrapé la syphilis… "   
  
" _Y'a pas trente-six manières de l'attraper ! " La coupa-t-il avec ironie.   
  
" _Dave… " Reprit Jing-Mei sur un ton blasé. " Etant donné que tu vas être au minimum hospitalisé dix jours, on a prévenu les services sociaux pour ton fils, on a trouvé personne de ta famille. "   
  
Il déglutit difficilement. Les services sociaux… Ils allaient lui prendre son fils ! C'était la fin du monde…   
  
" _NON ! IL NE FALLAIT PAS ! OH MERDE ! "   
  
Dave voulut se lever et faillit arracher sa perfusion. Jing-Mei eut du mal à le repousser en arrière :   
  
" _Calmes-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi les services sociaux voudraient t'enlever Enzo ? C'est juste le temps que tu te rétablisses…"   
  
" _Tu ne comprends pas ! " Rétorqua Dave. " Je suis sur leur liste noire ! Au moindre faux pas ou soupçon, ils me retirent la garde et placent Enzo en centre ! Ou pire, dans un foyer… "   
  
" _Mais… Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda Jing-Mei hébétée.   
  
" _J'ai un lourd passé.. Et quand ils sauront que j'ai la syphilis, ils vont aussitôt faire le rapprochement ! Je suis foutu… "   
  
Dave plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage en signe de désespoir.   
  
" _Un lourd passé.. La syphilis.. Dave… " Un doute s'abattit sur Jing-Mei. " Dave… Ne me dis pas que.. Nous avons eu pas mal de cas de syphilis ces derniers temps sur des prostituées, ne me dis pas que tu les fréquentes ou alors… Ou alors tu te.. Tu te prostitues ? "   
  
" _Va t'en… " Répondit-il en continuant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. " Sors de cette pièce. "   
  
Il était encore sous le coup de la nouvelle. Si on lui enlevait Enzo, il n'aurait plus la force de se battre, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de raison de se battre. En plus Jing-Mei venait de tomber juste, et il n'avait nullement envie de s'expliquer avec elle.   
  
" _Dave… " Supplia-t-elle consciente qu'elle avait découvert une face de son être qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.   
  
" _Je t'ai déjà dit de te casser. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! " Dit-il sur un ton bas et menaçant. " On va me retirer mon fils par votre faute ! Enzo est la seule personne auquel je tiens dans ce foutu monde et si on me l'enlève, je ne suis plus rien ! "   
  
" _Dave, écoutes-moi ! "   
  
" _NON ! Va t'en ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas ressentir ma peine toi qui as lâchement abandonné ton fils ! "   
  
Dave regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Jing-Mei l'observa un instant sans rien dire, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa gorge se serra en pensant à son bébé qu'elle n'avait serré qu'une seule fois dans ses bras. Ses paroles étaient si blessantes et atteignaient Jing-Mei là où ça faisait encore si mal. Elle rassembla son courage pour essayer de former une phrase cohérente. La douleur avait maintenant laissé place à la haine.   
  
" _Comment.. Comment oses-tu ! " Dit-elle en se levant et en faisant tomber la chaise sur le côté. " Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ! Je commence à croire que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à Kerry ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'espère que les services sociaux le prendront ton cher fils ! "   
  
Jing-Mei quitta la pièce rapidement laissant Dave encore furieux.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Jing-Mei se tenait face à ses parents. Siu et Li-Wong étaient en train de prendre le thé à table et trouvait l'attitude de leur fille un peu bizarre. La lumière blafarde du soleil de midi de Chicago éclairait mal la pièce et Jing-Mei était à moitié dans l'obscurité. Malgré tout on pouvait voir son regard dur et déterminé :   
  
" _Je ne veux plus que l'on m'appelle Jing-Mei, " dit-elle finalement. " Je ne me sens pas chinoise et je ne veux pas du prénom que vous m'avez donné. "   
  
Siu faillit s'étouffer avec son thé vert et Li-Wong observa sa fille comme une inconnue. Cachés derrière la porte du salon, Yu et Xiao s'échangèrent des regards étonnés.   
  
" _Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda son père encore abasourdi.   
  
" _Je l'ai déjà dit. " Répondit Jing-Mei. " Je ne me sens pas chinoise, maintenant mon prénom est Deborah. "   
  
" _En faisant ça, as-tu conscience que tu nous renies, nous tes parents ? " L'avertit Siu maintenant agacée par ce nouveau caprice de sa fille.   
  
" _C'est le but. " Admit Deborah avec franchise. " Je vous renie comme vous avez toujours renié ma… Ma moitié.. Vous m'avez toujours caché son existence et sa mort.. Mais moi je sais.. Je sais qu'elle était là avec moi dans votre ventre mère… Et elle est aussi sur l'échographie ! " Ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes.   
  
" _C'est donc pour ça… " Comprit enfin son père. " Nous ne t'avons rien dit car nous ne voulions pas te faire de peine, et pour nous aussi ça été dur de perdre ce bébé. "   
  
" _Menteurs ! " S'écria Deborah. " Vous ne lui avez même pas donner de prénom je parie ! Vous l'avez jeté à la poubelle ! Et si cela avait été moi qui n'avait pas survécu ? Moi aussi vous auriez fait comme si je n'avais pas existé ? Vous m'auriez renié ? "   
  
La petite fille était en train de pleurer, toujours debout face à ses parents. Yu et Xiao écoutaient stupéfaits derrière la porte. Siu voulut se lever pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais Deborah recula d'un air méprisant.   
  
" _Jing-Mei… " Supplia sa mère avec peine.   
  
" _Mon nom est Deborah ! "   
  
Elle s'enfuit du salon.   
  
_o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Les lentilles des microscopes avaient été nettoyées et on avait jeté le café. Maintenant tout le monde surveillait Enzo avec un air de suspicion. Le garçon était revenu à son point de départ, il était assis sur l'un des deux comptoirs du bureau des admissions et avait sorti une gameboy. Haleh était retournée chez elle, Romano avait déserté le service des urgences, Luka s'était nettoyé le visage et lui restait planté là. Randi et Franck étaient chargés de le surveiller. Mais ils étaient si occupés avec le téléphone et les patients…   
  
Enzo venait de passer plusieurs niveaux de son jeu d'affilé, et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Son père lui manquait. Il soupira bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais personne ne fit attention. Il se mit à chantonner un air idiot. Toujours aucun résultat. Il frappa de son petit poing sur le comptoir. Randi se retourna l'air fâchée :   
  
" _Calmes-toi tu veux ! On est occupé, continue de jouer à ton jeu plutôt ! "   
  
La standardiste retourna aussitôt à son téléphone. Enzo commença à observer le plafond, à curer ses ongles un peu sales, à faire des bruits marrants avec sa bouche… Il s'ennuyait tellement. Soudain il aperçut un autre garçon de son âge. Il était dans les bras d'un grand homme noir apparemment médecin. Ce dernier s'approcha du bureau et s'adressa à Randi :   
  
" _Tu peux me garder Reese un instant ? Romano veut me voir. "   
  
" _Bien sûr, " répondit Randi en mâchant son chewing-gum. " Si ça continues, je vais me reconvertir dans la puériculture. " Ajouta-t-elle.   
  
Peter fut surpris de sa répartie, mais comprit rapidement pourquoi elle avait dit ça en voyant Enzo assis sur le comptoir. Il plaça Reese à côté. Les deux garçons avaient à peu près le même âge et ils s'observèrent avec curiosité.   
  
" _C'est le fils de qui ? " Demanda Peter amusé.   
  
" _Malucci. " Répondit Randi maussade.   
  
" _Ma.. Malucci ? " S'étonna le chirurgien.   
  
" _Oui. Il est hospitalisé ici. "   
  
Peter observa un instant Enzo et trouva en effet pas mal de points de ressemblance. Le chirurgien passa une main amicale sur le crâne de Reese et se dépêcha d'aller voir Romano. Enzo avait rangé sa gameboy dans l'une de ses poches, véritables mines d'objets aussi différents les uns que les autres.   
  
" _Salut ! " Dit-il joyeusement en s'adressant à Reese.   
  
Il avait enfin de la compagnie et allait pouvoir discuter. Mais son nouveau camarade ne répondit pas. Il fit simplement un rapide geste de la main et Enzo le regarda bizarrement. Randi se retourna et vit l'air désemparé du petit garçon.   
  
" _Il s'appelle Reese. Il est sourd et il ne parle pas comme nous. Il se sert de ses mains. " Expliqua-t-elle.   
  
" _Ah ouais ? " S'exclama Enzo en haussant les sourcils puis se retournant vers Reese. " Moi je m'appelle Enzo Malucci. "   
  
Le petit garçon tendit la main et Reese la prit en retour. Après leur courte poignée de main, Enzo ressortit sa gameboy et il la prêta à son nouveau compagnon. Reese agitait ses doigts sur les touches avec plus ou moins de bonheur alors qu'Enzo le guidait. Pris dans le jeu, il ne vit pas les deux agents des services sociaux demander la chambre de David Malucci.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_La vieille voiture grise emmenait Dave vers les quartiers modestes de New-York. Thomas était au volant. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux grisonnants et au ventre qui dépassait hors de sa chemise trop juste. Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que l'accident au cirque était arrivé et Dave avait été récupéré par les services sociaux. Le père de sa mère avait refusé sa garde et son propre père n'avait pas d'autre famille que le cirque. Zeno et Nadji avaient tenté de convaincre les services sociaux de leur laisser Dave mais ils avaient refusé. Maintenant le petit garçon venait d'être placé en foyer chez Thomas et Alice qui avaient déjà deux autres enfants sous leur garde.   
  
La voiture se gara près d'une maison sans prétention avec un jardin à la pelouse jaunie et mal tondue. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Dave porta lui-même son léger sac d'affaires. Il suivit son tuteur à l'intérieur de la maison assez vétuste. Il était l'heure de manger et il y avait un garçon d'environ onze ans et une fille de son âge à table. Dans la cuisine, une matrone au regard bovin préparait à manger. Dave allait devoir s'habituer à la vie sédentaire et cette idée le répugnait. Thomas posa sa forte main sur son épaule et la serra. L'ancien petit clown trapéziste grimaça de douleur sous la pression de ses doigts gras.   
  
" _Assieds-toi là ! " Ordonna Thomas sans une seule pointe de douceur dans la voix.   
  
Dave obtempéra et se retrouva assis à côté de la fille. Le dîner se passa en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, Dave suivit les deux enfants qui montèrent au premier se coucher. Il y avait un unique grand lit dans une chambre dépouillée d'autres meubles. Alice la matrone, vint vérifier un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés et éteint la lumière. Aussitôt Dave sentit à sa droite le garçon lui pincer le bras :   
  
" _Aïe ! " Sursauta-t-il furieux en se retournant vers lui.   
  
" _Chut ! " Le prévint le garçon. " Fais pas de bruits… Si Thomas monte, alors ça sera notre fête. Comment tu t'appelles ? "   
  
" _Dave Malucci. " Répondit-il.   
  
" _Moi c'est Goya Lopès, et elle c'est Piper O'Brien. " Dit-il en montrant la fille à sa gauche.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à toi ? " Demanda la fillette osant pour la première fois lui parler.   
  
" _Mes parents sont morts. " Répondit Dave sans insister sur les circonstances. " Et vous ? "   
  
" _Moi j'avais qu'une mère et comme c'était une droguée, et bah les services sociaux m'ont pris, " répondit Piper sans le moindre complexe, comme si elle parlait de quelque chose de tout à fait banal et courant.   
  
" _Moi depuis que je suis né, je me balade de foyer en foyer. Je sais pas d'où je viens." Expliqua Goya avec une légère pointe de tristesse et de déception dans la voix.   
  
" _Et ils sont bien Thomas et Alice ? " Demanda Dave crédule.   
  
Piper et Goya s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Finalement la fillette reprit la parole :   
  
" _Ne réponds jamais à Thomas et fais tout ce qu'il te dit. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Et puis pour les samedis soirs tu verras bien. T'inquiètes pas au bout d'un moment on arrive à sortir de son corps, c'est surtout au début que c'est dur. "   
  
" _Sortir de son corps ? " Dave ne comprenait pas où Piper voulait en venir.   
  
" _Tu comprendras vite… " Ajouta Goya le regard perdu dans le vide.   
  
_o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
John entra dans la chambre de Dave. Il semblait un peu confus et embêté. Malucci toujours immobilisé sur son lit, remarqua son attitude bizarre :   
  
" _Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que j'ai chopé une autre maladie encore ? " Demanda Dave partagé entre la plaisanterie et l'inquiétude.   
  
" _Non, il y a juste deux personnes qui veulent te voir… " Expliqua Carter.   
  
" _Les services sociaux ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
" _Fais-les entrer. "   
  
John ouvrit la porte et fit signe au couple d'entrer. La femme était habillée en tailleur et l'homme avec un veston et un pantalon à pinces. Tous leurs vêtements étaient sombres et Dave avait l'impression de voir deux vampires qui venaient lui voler son fils. John sortit de la pièce. L'homme s'approcha :   
  
" _Bonjour monsieur Malucci, je suis Alan Forman et voici Trich Fisherman des services sociaux. Nous avons appris que vous étiez hospitalisé. Et.. Il semble que vous auriez la syphilis. "   
  
" _C'est exact. " Répondit Dave qui connaissait déjà l'issue de la conversation.   
  
" _Vous devez nous dire comment vous l'avez attrapé. " Renchérit l'homme.   
  
" _Vous le savez très bien, " répondit-il un peu agressif. " Vous avez lu mon dossier… J'ai en quelque sorte replongé. "   
  
" _Votre dossier stipule qu'en cas de prostitution, d'actes de violences ou d'agression, nous devrions vous retirer la garde de votre fils. Et ce à cause de faits antérieurs dont je pense, ce n'est pas la peine de vous les rappelez. " Parla pour la première fois la femme.   
  
" _Je sais… " Admit Dave dépité.   
  
" _Alors pourquoi avoir recommencé ? " S'étonna Forman. " Vous savez que nous devons l'emmener sur le champ. "   
  
" _J'ai recommencé car j'étais perdu… Enfin je crois. Dès que je me trouve dans une impasse, ce… ce moyen m'a toujours permis de m'en sortir, que ce soit après durant mon adolescence, ou pour payer mes études après la mort de la mère d'Enzo… Vous allez vraiment emmener Enzo tout de suite ? " Demanda Malucci inquiet.   
  
" _Oui. " Répondit simplement Fisherman le visage grave.   
  
" _Est-ce que je peux le voir.. pour lui expliquer un peu.. qu'il n'ait pas trop peur… "   
  
La voix de Dave était enrouée par l'émotion. Il savait qu'essayer d'empêcher les services sociaux d'emmener Enzo ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.   
  
" _Bien sûr. " Répondit Forman alors que la femme sortait pour aller chercher Enzo à l'accueil.   
  
" _Mais je pourrais le récupérer si j'arrives à m'en sortir ? " Demanda Dave ne pouvant maintenant plus cacher sa tristesse.   
  
" _Il vous faudra passer un test de six mois, vous serez suivi par un psychiatre, devrez avoir une bonne situation financière, une conduite exemplaire… "   
  
" _Six mois… "   
  
" _Si vous demandez au juge, vous pourrez peut-être obtenir le droit de le voir une fois par semaine pendant une heure, mais sous surveillance. "   
  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Enzo courut jusqu'au lit de son père. Il se jeta contre lui et Dave le serra dans ses bras avec toute l'émotion que contenait son corps au moment présent. Enzo releva la tête intrigué. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils en observant les deux agents :   
  
" _C'est qui ceux-là ? " Demanda-t-il toujours dans les bras de son père.   
  
" _Ceux-là… Tu vas devoir rester avec eux quelques temps… " Essayait d'expliquer Dave en retenant ses larmes devant son fils.   
  
Il devait rester super papa capable de résoudre n'importe quelle situation…   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " Enzo ne comprenait pas et regardait maintenant les deux agents avec méfiance.   
  
" _J'ai fait une grosse bêtise… Où plutôt j'ai refait une grosse bêtise. Tu vas devoir rester un peu avec eux le temps que je règle tout. "   
  
" _Quelle bêtise ? Et pourquoi je devrais aller avec eux ? "   
  
" _Enzo… Je n'ai pas le choix… Mais je te promets que je viendrais te rechercher… "   
  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de son père. Le garçon comprit que le moment était grave. Il jeta un regard maintenant effrayé à Alan Forman qui s'était approché pour le prendre.   
  
" _NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI ! " Cria Enzo paniqué alors qu'Alan l'avait pris dans ses bras.   
  
Le petit garçon tendait ses bras impuissants en direction de son père. Il voulut donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'agent mais ce dernier le tenait fermement. Trich tentait de rassurer le petit garçon en lui parlant mais Enzo ne l'écoutait pas.   
  
" _PAPA ! LES LAISSES-PAS ME PRENDRE ! PAPA ! POURQUOI ILS FONT CA ? "   
  
" _Enzo… " Reprit Dave en s'humectant les lèvres et tentant de calmer ses larmes, " je te promets que je viendrais te rechercher… Il faut que tu sois courageux… Te quiero mi hijo. "   
  
" _NON ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE COURAGEUX ! SOLTAD MI ! PANDILLA DE EMBRUTECIDOS! "   
  
La voix d'Enzo fut subitement étouffée quand la porte se referma derrière les agents des services sociaux. John baissa le regard quand ils passèrent à côté de lui peinant à maîtriser un Enzo se débattant. Jing-Mei s'était éclipsée dans la salle de repos, Kerry observa avec peine l'enfant apeuré, Randi ne put s'empêcher de maugréer quelques paroles contre les services sociaux…   
  
Quand les deux agents et Enzo furent sortis des urgences, le silence s'imposa pesant et gênant. Randi remarqua que quelque chose était tombé des poches du petit garçon, alors qu'il se débattait en passant devant le bureau. C'était un petit sachet en plastique de poil à gratter à moitié vide. Franck comme pour tenter de chasser cette lourde atmosphère, mit en route le ventilateur. Toutes les personnes aux environs du bureau des admissions commencèrent à se gratter.   
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
Merde, en 80 c'était des états de faits, mais là  
Ces journalistes ont fait des états  
Et je ne crois pas que petit frère soit pire qu'avant  
Juste surexposé à la pub, aux actes violents   
  
o0°o0°0o0°0o   
  
A suivre   
  



	7. Un Eternel Retour

**Yersin**  
**Chapitre VII : Un Eternel Retour **  
  
  
Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété mais celle de la WB L. Les paroles de chanson sont issues de " Petit Frère " du groupe IAM dont les droits appartiennent à Delabel.   
  
Pour cette partie, on se l'ait joué nostalgique. Comme d'habitude c'est toujours aussi triste et pour ceux qui font une dépression, " Yersin " n'est pas la fanfiction la mieux adaptée pour vous remonter le moral. Par contre, cette histoire est un peu partie dans une direction que l'on attendait pas, et du coup on sait pas du tout comment on va la faire finir…   
  
Bonne Lecture [ 8-{ & 8-{ ]   
  
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Pour les grands, le gosse est le meilleur citron  
La cible numéro 1, le terrain des produits de consommation  
Et pour être sûr qu'il s'en procure  
Petit frère s'assure, flingue à la ceinture   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei se délassait sous sa douche. L'eau chaude et la vapeur déliait tous les noeuds de son corps. Mais son esprit restait tendu, embrouillé par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire la nuit même. Un souvenir… Elle s'était souvenue d'une sortie familiale en soirée au cirque… Elle avait sept ans si elle se rappelle bien… A l'époque elle adorait les clowns ! Ils la faisaient tellement rire, ils prenaient la vie avec tant de recul, la tournait en dérision pour ne pas en souffrir, elle qui à l'époque courbait l'échine sous le poids des lourdes traditions chinoises imposées par ses parents.   
  
Elle se rappelait de ce petit clown dont elle avait tant envié la vie… Etre clown pour le restant de ses jours, pour toujours : un rêve irréalisable pour une petite fille de la haute bourgeoisie asiatique américaine. Mais des détails la perturbaient… Pourquoi s'était-elle rappelée de ce petit garçon ? Le cirque portait un nom italien… Comme beaucoup de cirques d'ailleurs… Le petit clown avait à peu près son âge, un brun aux grands yeux noirs brillants et la peau couleur olive… Une réplique presque identique d'Enzo… C'était la vue du fils de Dave qui lui avait fait rappelé le petit clown… Un petit clown qui s'appelait Dave… Elle lâcha le pommeau de douche sous le coup de la surprise.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Dave était rentré chez lui. Le moral à plat et les forces faibles, il s'était rabattu sur l'alcool pour noyer son chagrin. Affalé sur le sofa il jeta sa canette de tequila vide. Il se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers un placard en hauteur et sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il s'affala de nouveau dans son canapé et recommença à boire. L'appartement était cruellement silencieux et vide. Les néons jaunes et roses continuaient d'éclairer la pièce sombre. Dave alluma machinalement la télé. Mais il ne la regardait pas.   
  
Le Northwestern lui avait accordé une semaine de congé pour se remettre et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire de tout ce temps. Dans deux jours, il avait son premier rendez-vous avec le psy. Il détestait les psychiatres qui pour lui n'avaient jamais rien compris à rien. Du moins pour le genre de problème qu'il avait eu. Seules quelques rares personnes étaient capables de le comprendre dans ce bas monde. Il eut envie de prendre le téléphone et d'appeler Zeno, Nadji ou Goya mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La honte sûrement. La honte d'être retombé dans cette chose dont il avait mis des années à s'en sortir.   
  
Dave jeta la bouteille vide par terre. Il l'entendit rouler jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre un obstacle. La boisson lui embrumait l'esprit. Il se leva avec difficulté et tituba vers sa salle de bain. Face au miroir Dave observa avec attention la loque humaine qu'il était devenu, il ne se reconnaissait plus… L'homme qui lui faisait face avait d'immenses cernes noires sous les yeux, sa peau était jaune, ses lèvres sèches et craquelées, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues mal rasées. Il fit couler l'eau et s'en passa un peu sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Enzo… Il imaginait déjà son fils aux prises avec un autre Thomas ou une autre Alice… Cette pensée le détruit et il se mit à pleurer, le miroir lui reflétait son image désespérée.   
  
Pris d'un accès de violence, Dave frappa du poing droit la glace qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux brillants et coupants. Quelques éclats se plantèrent dans sa main et le sang rouge commença à goûter sur le carrelage blanc. Il observa le liquide chaud couler le long de son bras avec attention. Il y a très longtemps, il avait failli faire couler son sang pour ne plus se souvenir, pour ne plus souffrir. Piper l'en avait empêché à temps. Ils n'avaient que treize ans à l'époque, et pourtant ils étaient si adultes, si brisés par leur destin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Dave se disait maintenant qu'il aurait vraiment dû le faire à l'époque. Il ramassa un éclat coupant au sol et le posa à plat sur les veines de son poignet. On était samedi soir. Lentement il le tourna jusqu'à que le bord tranchant entre en contact avec sa peau.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Les trois enfants partirent se coucher dans le grand lit unique. Dave avait les yeux gonflés rougis par les larmes. Il avait des hématomes partout sur le corps et avait si mal. Goya et Piper avaient évité son regard depuis qu'il était rentré. Maudit soit le samedi soir ! En silence ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures et attendirent qu'Alice vienne éteindre la lumière avant de parler. La semaine ne s'était pourtant pas trop mal passé au début, seulement au début. Dave avait été à l'école pour la première fois de sa vie et il était dans la même classe que Piper. Dès son premier jour, il était devenu un habitué des rangs du fond. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et aimait aller à l'école pour les retrouver, et aussi pour échapper à l'imposante présence de Thomas.   
  
Il y a deux jours, l'homme s'était énervé contre Goya qui avait fait tombé une assiette. Le garçon était partit se coucher le nez et les pommettes en feu et en sang. Son dos fut strié de coups de ceinture et la douleur l'avait empêché de dormir. Dave aussi s'était reçu quelques coups, mais pour le moment Thomas s'était limité à quelques claques derrière le crâne ou quelques coups de pieds dans les jambes. Par contre, il ne battait jamais Piper mais de temps en temps il venait la chercher la nuit. Et les deux garçons n'enviaient pas son sort, impuissants ils la regardaient se faire emporter. Ils emmagasinaient la haine.   
  
Mais le samedi soir… C'était pire que tout… Les trois enfants étaient emmenés loin de la ville, loin du regard du monde, loin dans l'horreur. Ils étaient enfermés dans des pièces sombres séparément et des hommes venaient. Dave comprenait maintenant l'expression sortir de son corps, se regardait de haut, faire comme si on n'était plus qu'un esprit et non un corps, ignorer les vagues d'adrénaline, faire comme si ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, et que demain il se réveillerait et verrait sa mère et son père répéter sur le trapèze, leurs corps entrelacés, leurs expressions de désir… Il lui semblait déjà que c'était une autre vie. Une vie qui n'avait plus cours. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de son cou. Chaque soir, il s'endormait dans l'espoir de se réveiller le lendemain dans une roulotte… Ou de ne plus se réveiller du tout.   
  
Il sentit Piper à sa gauche essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant de ne plus pleurer, que tout était fini maintenant… Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine… Goya de son côté, passa un bras solidaire autour des épaules de Dave. Les trois enfants se serrèrent les uns contre les autres dans le lit. Dave commença à sangloter, et enfouit son visage dans le coussin pour que ni Thomas ou Alice ne l'entende. Il sentit les corps réconfortants de ses deux amis blottis contre son torse meurtri par les coups. Mais la blessure la plus douloureuse, c'était celle de son âme, celle de son enfance volée. Il se promit intérieurement de trouver un moyen pour stopper ça, mais avant il fallait grandir un peu car ses neuf ans ne pesaient pas lourd face à Thomas.   
  
_o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Dave. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi revenir vers cet homme qui l'avait bafoué, humilié et insulté… Peut-être parce que Jing-Mei savait au fond que Dave n'avait jamais voulu se comporter ainsi avec elle, que si les circonstances avaient été autrement, ils auraient filé le bonheur parfait… L'unique point d'interrogation qui représentait le passé de Dave avait laissé place à présent à une multitude de points d'interrogations.   
  
Elle appuya son doigt sur la sonnette… Aucune réponse. Elle rappuya… Toujours rien. Jing-Mei posa sa main sur la poignée et par chance la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle entra dans l'appartement sombre et observa un instant les lieux. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps, un nombre hallucinant de bouteilles et de canettes étaient éparpillées sur le sol, la télé était allumée et la pièce était éclairée par les néons d'un magasin. Où était Dave ?   
  
De la lumière s'échappait d'une porte close. Elle la poussa lentement et vit Dave accroupi sur le sol. Ses membres tremblaient à cause de l'alcool et ses traits étaient tirés. Jing-Mei mit un instant à se persuader que c'était bien Dave qui était là devant elle. Le miroir de la salle de bain était brisé et il tenait l'un des éclats au dessus de son poignet. Elle retira aussitôt l'arme d'infortune des mains du jeune homme. Dave leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua pour la première fois sa présence. Ses yeux trahissaient son étonnement mais il était incapable d'articuler un seul mot. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Jing-Mei l'aida à se relever et le conduisit dans le salon pour le mettre sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette porcherie. Dave était perdu dans un autre monde, ses yeux fixes, sa respiration lente et sa bouche scellée. Jing-Mei entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa commode. Elle trouva de quoi l'habiller ainsi qu'un bas de jogging et un t-shirt qui pourront lui servir de pyjama. Elle prit les vêtements et retourna vers Malucci :   
  
" _Allez… Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu… Lèves-toi Dave. " Le supplia-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.   
  
" _On est samedi soir… " Articula avec difficulté l'ancien médecin du County.   
  
Jing-Mei ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, mais réussit finalement à le faire se lever. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent avec précaution les escaliers. Dave ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes et l'ascenseur était bien sûr en panne. Du sang coulait encore le long de son poing meurtri. Jing-Mei l'installa sur le siège passager de sa voiture, puis se mit au volant. Elle démarra le véhicule et partit en direction de son appartement.   
  
" _Dave ? " Dit-elle pour tenter de le faire parler. " Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec l'éclat du miroir ? "   
  
Jing-Mei savait très bien ce qu'il avait voulu faire, mais il fallait qu'il le dise par lui-même. Il ne répondit pas et fixait la route devant lui.   
  
" _Dave… Tu me fais peur… " Avoua-t-elle. " Tu ne veux donc pas te battre pour récupérer Enzo ? "   
  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Dave. Chaque allusion à son fils était douloureuse pour lui. Jing-Mei n'insista pas et ils arrivèrent rapidement chez elle. Ils montèrent à son appartement, Dave faillit s'écrouler dans l'ascenseur et elle eut du mal à le maintenir debout. Elle le fit entrer chez elle et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Jing-Mei ouvrit le robinet du bain. Dave puait et ne s'était apparemment pas laver depuis les quatre jours où il était retourné chez lui. Il s'était de nouveau fixé devant le miroir et s'observait avec attention. Jing-Mei se plaça à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour la regarder et elle put sentir des effluves d'alcool.   
  
" _Excuses-moi… Pour ton fils… Pour l'hôtel… Je voulais pas ça. " Dit-il avec une voix tremblante et envahie par l'émotion.   
  
Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle soigna rapidement les plaies de son poing. Le bain était maintenant prêt et Jing-Mei déshabilla Dave qui se laissa faire comme un enfant, puis elle le fit entrer dans l'eau. Elle sortit un gant et le savonna. Puis elle prit le rasoir dont elle se servait pour ses jambes, et rasa la fine barbe qui encerclait la mâchoire de Dave. La jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui laisser quelque chose de coupant entre les mains, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle lui lava aussi les cheveux, puis le fit sortir et l'essuya énergiquement avec une serviette. Jing-Mei lui fit enfiler le bas de jogging et le t-shirt.   
  
Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit. Elle ramena les couvertures sur son corps tremblant et l'embrassa sur le front. Dave avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son visage puis sortit de la chambre. Elle éteignit la lumière et partit s'installer sur le canapé. Jing-Mei l'entendit se retourner plusieurs fois dans son lit. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, le silence envahit complètement l'appartement. Elle se leva et vint l'observer dormir quelques instants. Mais que cachait-il ?   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Deborah jeta son sac par la fenêtre. Son corps de treize ans s'accroupit avec agilité sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis elle se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière. Avec la pleine lune comme seule compagnie, la jeune fille ramassa son sac et le glissa en bandoulière. Puis elle courut dans le parc qui entourait la demeure de la richissime famille Chen, et grimpa par-dessus la grille. Elle se retrouva enfin dans la rue et hésita sur le chemin à suivre. Deborah sortit un papier chiffonné de la poche de sa salopette en jean. C'était un plan qui indiquait la station de bus la plus proche. Dans une autre poche, elle tenait un billet pour New-York. Elle savait qu'elle était née là-bas. C'était là aussi que l'autre était mort, l'autre sans prénom. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche effrénée, elle arriva à la station de bus. Heureusement le sien n'était pas encore partie malgré que Deb ait un peu de retard. Elle monta dans le bus et présenta son billet au chauffeur, puis elle alla s'installer seule à une place du fond. Le véhicule se mit lentement en route au bout de quelques minutes.   
  
Le voyage dura deux jours et heureusement la jeune fille avait prévu le coup en emmenant à manger et de l'argent. Le bus s'arrêta finalement à New-York et Deb se sentit un peu désemparée quand le véhicule repartit, la laissant seule sur le trottoir. La foule ne faisait pas attention à elle et la bousculait. Elle se ressaisit et partit en direction des riches quartiers. Heureusement qu'elle passait chaques grandes vacances dans cette ville, sinon elle se serait rapidement perdue. Deb voulait en avoir le cœur net et elle marcha pendant des heures. Elle fit un trou à la semelle de sa basket blanche droite, et soupira de soulagement en voyant un panneau indiquer le cimetière. Elle marcha encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver en vue des tombes.   
  
La nuit tombait déjà et la petite fille harassée de fatigue, avait pourtant le courage de continuer, sa volonté était plus forte que tout. Deb se mit à rire en pensant à ses parents affolés qui avaient dû prévenir les autorités. Ca se trouve, elle avait déjà sa photo dans le journal.   
  
Elle trouva enfin la maison funéraire réservée à la famille de sa mère. C'était une sorte de petite pagode en pierre, hybride entre la civilisation occidentale et asiatique. Deb poussa la porte en fer qui grinça horriblement. A l'intérieur, elle dut sortir une lampe de poche de son sac, et elle éclaira tout autour d'elle. Il y avait les tombeaux de ses arrières grands-parents, d'autres personnes dont elle ne connaissait que les noms, des bougies et des restes d'encens… Et un petit cercueil discrètement glissé dans une cavité. Un cercueil de bébé… Deb s'approcha et passa sa main sur la petite plaque recouverte de poussière. Puis avec attention, elle décrypta l'écriture chinoise. Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune fille regretta de ne pas être plus attentive quand son précepteur venait. Deb réussit au bout de quelques minutes d'attention à comprendre ce qui était marqué :   
  


" Qing Chen,  
Que ton esprit repose en paix parmi tes ancêtres,  
De la part de tes parents peinés de ne pas avoir pu te connaître. "   
  


Elle avait eu une sœur, une sœur qui avait eut un prénom. Deb tomba à genoux dans la poussière. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Au loin, les sirènes de police retentissaient à l'entrée du cimetière. La gardien avait vu une fillette se glisser frauduleusement parmi les tombes et les avaient prévenu.   
  
_o0°0o0°o0°0o   
  
Dave se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques instants avant de reprendre son souffle et il regarda autour de lui. Il sentait le savon, on lui avait changé ses vêtements, mit un bandage à son poignet, et on l'avait même rasé. Dave ne se rappelait de rien. Il regarda sur la table de chevet et vit au réveil qu'il était quatre heures du matin. A côté, il y avait une photo encadrée de trois jeunes gens. Au milieu en train de rire se trouvait Jing-Mei, à sa droite une femme à peine plus âgée au sourire plus contenue, et à gauche un jeune garçon aux yeux plissés et à la peau encore marqué par l'acné. A en croire leur ressemblance, ils étaient frère et sœurs et posaient dans un parc devant une grande demeure.   
  
Dave comprit qu'il était dans l'appartement de Jing-Mei. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Il aperçut au pied du lit des affaires à lui, proprement pliées. Il se leva rapidement et avança à tâtons jusqu'à la porte. Il se retrouva dans le salon et fut frappé par le nombre d'objets chinois présents dans la pièce. La table basse était en bambou, il y avait quelques bonsaïs posés sur un buffet en bois sculpté. Les portes étaient coulissantes et même l'air de la pièce était purifiée par de l'encens qui avait brûlé il y a peu de temps. Comparé à son appartement, celui de Jing Mei était un palace aux saveurs d'Asie.   
  
Dave l'aperçut endormie sur le canapé. Un livre était au pied du sofa et la couverture avait glissé de son corps. Il s'approcha et la regarda dormir quelques instants, puis porta son regard sur son bandage à son poignet. Dave ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, mais il se souvenait clairement de cet éclat de miroir qu'il avait tenu dans sa main. Il lui caressa un instant le visage, puis sans la réveiller, la souleva et la porta dans la chambre. Dave l'installa dans la place qu'il avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt, et remis les couvertures en place. Il prit ses affaires propres et alla rapidement s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent, il se voyait là en train de regarder le miroir, Jing-Mei à ses côtés. Puis Dave aperçut un pense-bête accroché dans le hall de l'appartement. Il prit le feutre et inscrivit rapidement un petit message. Enfin il alla quelques instants vérifier que Jing-Mei dormait bien, et se retira en fermant doucement la porte d'entrée.   
  
Elle sentait le contact chaud de ses draps autour d'elle, et l'odeur de Dave. Jing-Mei se réveilla aussitôt et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit. Et comme d'habitude, Dave n'était déjà plus là… Il fuyait… Il la fuyait. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette de sa chambre puis entra dans le salon. Aucune trace de lui, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa légèrement le rideau. Jing-Mei le vit traverser rapidement la rue vers une station El… Sans se retourner. Dave avait toujours peur de regarder en arrière. Elle eut un sourire fade et aperçut qu'il avait marqué quelque chose sur le pense-bête.   
  
" Merci pour tout. Dave. "   
  
Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait qu'il la remercie. Non pas en fuyant.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Enzo était allongé au fond du lit. Les services sociaux l'avaient placé en foyer dans une famille de la banlieue de Chicago. C'était un vieux couple à la retraite Tania et Georges, et ils étaient vraiment gentils avec lui. Ils lui donnaient des bonbons et il avait tout le temps le droit de regarder la télé, pas comme avec papa. Mais son père lui manquait tellement… Une larme glissa le long de sa joue rebondie. Les volets de sa chambre étaient fermés, il n'y avait plus de voitures dans la rue, et ses tuteurs étaient eux aussi couchés. Tout le monde avait trouvé le calme et l'apaisement, sauf lui.   
  
Tania ne le bordait pas de la même façon que son père, quand Enzo faisait une bêtise Georges ne le réprimandait pas de la même façon que son père, Tania ne le prenait pas dans ses bras de la même façon que son père, Georges ne rigolait pas à ses plaisanteries de la même façon que son père … Ils étaient très gentils mais ils n'étaient pas son super papa, son super papa invincible…   
  
Enzo essuya ses larmes et s'assura que la maison était bien silencieuse. Il sortit alors de son lit et attrapa un sac dans le fond de son placard. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers en évitant les marches qui grinçaient. Il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée en évitant de la faire claquer. Enzo se retrouva alors seul au milieu de la nuit dans la rue. Il observa à gauche puis à droite. Ignorant la bonne direction, il se mit à chantonner :   
  
" _… Bourre et bourre et ratatam amstramgram pic dame ! "   
  
Le côté droit avait gagné. Il réajusta le sac en bandoulière et partit en courant dans cette direction. Si son père ne pouvait pas venir à lui, alors c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de venir vers lui. Mais avant, Enzo voulait voir quelque chose dont son père lui avait si peu parlé… Et la direction était plein sud.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dave depuis quinze jours, depuis le soir où il avait tenter de se suicider. Et soudainement elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de lui. La conversation fut brève, il voulait la voir le plus tôt possible, elle avait senti beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver encore. Dave lui avait donné rendez-vous au Doc-Magoo, juste après qu'elle ait fini sa garde.   
  
Jing-Mei enveloppée dans son épais manteau, traversa la rue enneigée en direction du fast-food. Elle poussa la porte et la sonnette tinta. Elle aperçut Dave à une table du fond qui l'attendait. Il n'avait apparemment pas dormi depuis plusieurs heures, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint fade. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui sans un mot.   
  
" _Merci d'être venu, " commença-t-il sur un ton épuisé.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.   
  
" _Les services sociaux m'ont appelé… Enzo a fait une fugue et ils ne savent pas où il est… " La voix de Dave tremblait à cause de l'émotion, ses mains aussi et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Jing-Mei ne savait pas quoi dire. " Je t'ai appelé car je sais que quand tu étais petite tu avais fugué… Tu l'avais dit en ma présence alors que j'étais encore au County à une jeune patiente fugueuse. "   
  
" _Je ne sais pas si je peux t'être d'une grande aide… " Murmura-t-elle en se remémorant sa virée nocturne dans ce cimetière quand elle avait treize ans.   
  
" _Tu sais peut-être mieux que moi ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, et comment il va s'y prendre… " Suggéra Dave.   
  
" _Je me rappelle quand j'ai fugué, c'était pour retrouver un être cher que je n'avais jamais vu, et qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Enzo va à coup sûr chercher à te retrouver, mais… " Jing-Mei laissa sa phrase en suspens car elle avait peur de la continuer.   
  
" _Mais ? " Insista-t-il.   
  
" _Mais tu lui parles souvent de sa mère ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
Elle vit à son expression qu'il cachait de douloureux souvenirs.   
  
" _Il… Il me reprochait en quelque sorte de ne pas assez lui en parler. " Admit Dave.   
  
" _Où est-elle ? A moins qu'elle soit… "   
  
Jing-Mei avait l'impression de faire gaffe sur gaffe.   
  
" _Oui, elle est morte. Piper est enterrée dans un cimetière à Grenade… Un accident de voiture à cause d'un chauffeur saoul. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je me déplace rarement en voiture, et aussi pourquoi j'ai quitté Grenade. " Expliqua-t-il sur un ton très neutre, un ton artificiel qui lui permettait de cacher ses émotions. " Mais Enzo ne pourra pas traverser tout seul les Etats-Unis puis les Caraïbes pour aller voir sa tombe ! "   
  
" _C'est pour ça qu'il faut le retrouver rapidement, mais au moins, tu peux peut-être donner cette hypothèse à la police, cela leur permettrait de diriger leurs recherches. "   
  
" _Oui, c'est une piste forte probable le connaissant.. Têtu comme il est… " Soupira Dave dans un demi sourire. " Et toi ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi tu avais fugué ? "   
  
Jing-Mei baissa la tête, c'est toujours si douloureux pour elle.   
  
" _J'étais aller voir… J'étais aller retrouver ma sœur jumelle… "   
  
" _Tu as une sœur jumelle ? " S'exclama Dave surpris.   
  
" _J'avais une sœur jumelle, " corrigea Jing-Mei, il eut un air gêné. " Elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance, nous étions prématurées. Mes parents m'avaient toujours caché son existence, mais moi je savais qu'elle avait existé, je ne l'explique pas, je le savais c'est tout… Et j'ai été voir sa tombe dans le caveau de la famille de ma mère… Elle s'appelait Qing Chen. "   
  
" _Désolé, " répondit sincèrement Dave se sentant maladroit.   
  
La jeune femme gigotait devant lui mal à l'aise. Jing-Mei avait une question à poser, une question qu'elle avait voulu lui dire le jour où elle l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bains. Mais vu l'état de Dave sur le moment, elle n'avait pas pu.   
  
" _Dave ? " Reprit-elle. " La nuit où je t'ai ramené chez moi, j'étais venue chez toi pour te poser une question… "   
  
" _La nuit où tu m'as lavé, brossé, habillé ? " Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.   
  
Jing-Mei rougit de honte.   
  
" _Oui… Je voulais savoir quand tu étais petit, est-ce que tu étais clown trapéziste ? " Dave releva la tête abasourdi et surpris. Elle se leva aussitôt. " Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, c'est une bêtise ! " Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.   
  
Il la retint par le bras.   
  
" _Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas une bêtise ! " S'exclama Dave. Jing-Mei s'arrêta puis se rassit. " Comment sais-tu ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ici. "   
  
" _Un souvenir… J'avais été à un cirque quand j'étais petite avec ma famille… Et je me rappelle d'un numéro de trapézistes avec deux clowns, le papa et le fils, qui embêtaient les acrobates. Et le fils je l'ai revu quand j'ai visité la ménagerie, à côté de la cage des lions, il était assis sur les genoux du dompteur et il s'appelait Dave. Je m'en rappelle à cause d'Enzo. La ressemblance est si frappante… "   
  
" _C'était sûrement moi… " Répondit-il se surprenant d'une telle confession. " Je suis né dans un cirque, le père clown était véritablement mon père, et ma mère l'une des trapézistes. Ca me paraît si loin à présent. "   
  
" _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au cirque ? " Demanda Jing-Mei curieuse.   
  
" _C'est bizarre comme la vie se répète… Les services sociaux m'ont récupéré après que.. après que mes parents soient morts dans un accident de voltige à l'entraînement. J'avais neuf ans. "   
  
" _Désolé… " Répondit-elle. Une gaffe de plus, bravo Jing-Mei ! Pensait-elle se maudissant intérieurement. " Décidément notre passé n'a pas été très joyeux pour chacun de nous. "   
  
" _Oui… Je dois y aller, " dit subitement Dave. " Je dois passer un coup de fil aux services sociaux. Merci pour ton aide Jing-Mei. "   
  
" _Donne-moi des nouvelles. " Murmura-t-elle en le regardant se lever et enfiler son manteau.   
  
Il hocha de la tête mais resta un instant debout, immobile face à elle.   
  
" _Excuses-moi encore pour… Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel, et aussi pour ton fils, je le pensais pas. " Admit-il en évitant son regard.   
  
" _Moi aussi je ne pensais pas ce que je disais pour les services sociaux, qu'ils t'enlèvent ton fils… " Admit Jing-Mei à son tour.   
  
" _Ca… Ca m'a fait du bien de te revoir… " Dit-il dans un murmure timide.   
  
Dave sourit puis se dirigea vers la sortie du fast-food. Jing-Mei resta assise à sa table perdue dans les pensées de son passé. Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur un téléphone portable. Dave l'avait oublié… Elle l'attrapa et sortit rapidement en courant du restaurant. Le froid la surprit et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas pris son manteau. Jing-Mei regarda à gauche et à droite mais la foule avait déjà happé Dave. Disparu. Elle retourna à l'intérieur.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
On sait ce que tu es quand on voit ce que tu possèdes  
Petit frère le sait et garde ce fait en tête  
L'argent lui ouvrirait les portes sur un ciel azur aussi  
Facilement que ses tournevis ouvrent celles des voitures   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
A suivre   
  
NB : Nous n'avons strictement rien contre le samedi soir bien au contraire :o)   
  



	8. La Philosophie du Yersin

**Yersin**   
**Chapitre VIII : La Philosophie du Yersin**   
  
  
Auteurs : Adeline & Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne sont de notre propriété mais celle de la WB. Les paroles de chanson sont issues de " Petit Frère " du groupe IAM dont les droits appartiennent à Delabel.   
  
Mais où est passé petit Enzo ? ? ? Ah… Nous on l'adore ce personnage, c'est notre petit bout de chou ! ! ! Attention dernier chapitre. On avoue que la fin peut vous laisser sur votre faim (arf ! le jeu de mollet pour cerveaux lents !), mais on avait écrit plusieurs fins possibles, et celle-là nous paraissait la meilleure au niveau de l'émotion. Préparez-vous à avoir la petite larme à l'œil comme à la fin des films à l'eau de rose.   
  
Bonne Lecture [ :oD & :oD ]   
  
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Le grand standing c'est tout ce dont il a envie  
Ca passe mieux quand tu portes du Giorgio Armani  
Soucieux du regard des autres  
Malgré son jeune âge petit frère fume pour paraître plus grand   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Jing-Mei posa ses clefs de voiture sur la table de la cuisine. Elle soupira de fatigue et sortit le téléphone portable de Dave de sa poche. Il était sept heures du soir et la journée avait alourdi ses jambes. Les lumières de Chicago étaient toutes allumées au travers de la baie vitrée de son appartement. L'appareil se mit soudainement à sonner dans sa main. Elle hésita un instant puis appuya sur la touche décrocher :   
  
" _Allô ? " Dit-elle un peu timide.   
  
" _Allô, pourrions-nous parler à monsieur Malucci ? Je suis monsieur Forman des services sociaux. "   
  
" _Je suis Jing-Mei Chen. Il.. Il n'est pas là, mais je peux lui transmettre votre message. "   
  
" _Nous avons retrouver son fils. Il n'était pas parti très loin, mais c'est pour si monsieur Malucci veut venir le voir, je peux vous laisser l'adresse ? "   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Dave jura en secouant toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son portable. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'avoir oublier au Doc-Magoo. Dehors la pluie battait maintenant les fenêtres avec fracas. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour son fils. Monsieur Forman devait l'appeler sur le portable dès qu'il avait des nouvelles d'Enzo et maintenant Dave imaginait le pire.   
  
Rosenberg assez compréhensif était plus lâche sur ses horaires. Il savait que le jeune médecin était à un tournant difficile de sa vie, et avait été informé de la fugue du petit Enzo. Dave entendit soudainement la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il laissa en plan quelques instants sa quête et ouvrit. Jing-Mei se tenait trempée sur le seuil de sa porte, son portable à la main.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ? Mon portable… C'est toi qui l'avait ? " Demanda-t-il surpris.   
  
" _Tu l'avais oublié au Doc-Magoo… " Répondit la jeune femme qui gouttait sur le paillasson.   
  
" _Mais il ne fallait pas faire tout ce chemin pour me le rapporter ! " S'exclama-t-il en la faisant entrer. " Surtout par ce temps ! "   
  
" _Il n'y a pas que ça. Monsieur Forman a appelé. Ils ont retrouvé Enzo. "   
  
Le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Dave. Mais un voile d'inquiétude s'abattit de nouveau sur lui.   
  
" _Il va bien ? "   
  
" _En pleine forme, " le rassura Jing-Mei le sourire aux lèvres. " Il a même voulu mordre le policier qui l'a récupéré. "   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o _  
  
Déborah balançait ses jambes assise sur une chaise trop haute. Malgré ses seize années, elle n'était pas très grande mais ses formes et son joli visage lui attiraient beaucoup de faveurs de la part de la gent masculine. Ennuyée elle observait avec détachement les gens autour d'elle. Sur une chaise voisine, John Truman Carter troisième du nom qui avait le même âge qu'elle était lui aussi assis en train de se tourner les pouces. Leurs parents respectifs avaient été invités à un bal de charité et les adolescents n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de venir avec eux.   
  
" _Hé ! Jing-Mei ! " Commença John de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore mué.   
  
" _C'est Déborah ! " Le coupa-t-elle irritée.   
  
" _Peu importe ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " J'ai vu un super reportage à la télé hier ! "   
  
" _Ca parlait de quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle sans réelle motivation.   
  
" _Des services d'urgences dans les hôpitaux. Ca a l'air super de travailler là-dedans… Même si je préfère la chirurgie. " Expliqua le jeune homme.   
  
" _Tu veux faire chirurgien toi ? " Dit-elle avec sarcasme. " Moi je trouve que les médecins n'arrivent pas à sauver grand monde personnellement. " Jing-Mei pensait bien sûr à Quing en disant cela, mais John ignorait l'existence de sa sœur jumelle et ne comprit pas le véritable sens de sa phrase.   
  
" _Oui je veux faire médecine ! " Dit-il avec assurance. " Deb, écoutes un peu ça ! Tu cherches comme un détective quel maladie c'est avec les symptômes pour indices, tu rencontres des tas de gens, il n'y a pas de routine, et quel bonheur cela doit être quand tu annonces à la famille que tu viens de sauver un de leurs êtres chers ! "   
  
John paraissait si enthousiaste et l'adolescente lui enviait tant sa naïveté. Même si elle savait qu'il avait comme elle beaucoup souffert. Deb en était arrivé au point où elle pensait que l'argent était synonyme de malheur. La dernière phrase de la tirade de son compagnon d'infortune l'avait interpellé. " Et quel bonheur cela doit être quand tu annonces à la famille que tu viens de sauver un de leurs êtres chers ! "   
  
Cette phrase se tournait et se retournait dans ses pensées. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer en tant que médecin à annoncer à ses propres parents qu'elle venait de sauver leurs deux petites filles prématurées : Quing et Jing-Mei. Deb se retourna le regard brillant vers John.   
  
" _Merci. " Dit-elle simplement provoquant l'étonnement chez le jeune Carter, qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait.   
  
Elle avait trouvé sa vocation. _  
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
La voiture roulait rapidement vers l'extérieur de la banlieue de Chicago. La pluie ne cessait pas et le ciel était noir. Les grondements de tonnerre rugissaient dans le loin. Jing-Mei était au volant Dave sur le siège passager. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole car l'atmosphère était trop oppressante.   
  
" _Tu vas te battre maintenant pour récupérer la garde d'Enzo ? " Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.   
  
" _Oui. " Répondit Dave sur un ton déterminé. " Je crois que je me suis déjà assez apitoyer sur mon sort, j'étais égoïste et je ne me souciais même plus d'Enzo, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En fait je faisais l'amalgame entre mon enfance et son présent je crois. Piper me reprochait souvent de trop tout reporter au passé. "   
  
" _Comment était Piper ? " Demanda Jing-Mei avec précaution sachant que Dave ne se confiait pas facilement.   
  
" _C'était mon rayon de soleil. Je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de neuf ans. Elle, Goya qui habite encore à Grenade, et moi nous étions placés en foyer sous la tutelle de Thomas et Alice pendant sept ans, jusqu'à que l'on s'enfuit. "   
  
" _Enfuit ? " S'étonna-t-elle tout en continuant de faire attention à la route.   
  
Dave se mordit les lèvres. Il avait encore dit un mot de trop. Mais maintenant il se sentait plus en confiance qu'avant avec Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Oui… Thomas et Alice nous exploitaient… Bien sûr, les services sociaux n'ont jamais été au courant. Ils nous ont introduits dans un trafic de pédophilie… En plus, Thomas n'était pas du genre tendre et on se retrouvait régulièrement oublié dans le placard, ou on était curieusement tombé dans les escaliers, de vélo et plein d'autres excuses minables… Pour pouvoir s'enfuir il nous fallait de l'argent. Alors on a en quelque sorte fait du rab, on a fait tous les trois le trottoir en s'enfuyant de la maison la nuit en cachette, on a ensuite acheté des billets de bus jusqu'à Miami et des faux passeports pour sortir du territoire, car sinon les services sociaux nous auraient rattrapés remis en foyer et on aurait été séparé. Arrivés sur la côte, on a acheté des tickets de bateau pour Grenade. Sur l'île habitaient et habitent encore Zeno et Nadji des anciens du cirque de mes parents. Ils ont pris leur retraite après que Zeno se soit fait agressé par un de ses fauves. Ils nous ont recueillis et on est devenu une vraie famille."   
  
" _C'est bien que ce soit terminer en happy end… " Répondit Jing-Mei ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre puis après un long silence. " J'apprécie que tu te sois confié auprès de moi. "   
  
Dave avait le regard loin, perdu dans son passé. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Jing-Mei posa sa main sur son bras le regard réconfortant. Il tourna la tête vers elle puis lui décocha son large sourire.   
  
" _C'est du passé maintenant. " Dit-il dans un soupir sans que son sourire ne se fane.   
  
La voiture arriva enfin en vue du poste de police. Ils sortirent et coururent sous la pluie se réfugier à l'intérieur. Ils donnèrent leurs noms à l'entrée et une policière les accompagna au premier étage du bâtiment. Elle les laissa devant une vitre qui donnait sur une salle de jeux. Enzo était allongé sur le sol appuyé sur ses coudes concentré dans l'assemblage d'un puzzle. Un inspecteur suivit de monsieur Forman et les tuteurs du petit garçon arrivèrent :   
  
" _Bonjour monsieur Malucci, et mademoiselle Chen je suppose ? " Elle hocha de la tête. L'inspecteur reprit. " Votre fils nous as dit qu'il avait simplement voulu voir la tombe de sa mère à Grenade… Et aussi vous retrouver. "   
  
" _On a jamais été voir sa tombe… " Répondit Dave sur un ton accablé par les remords.   
  
" _Vous devriez aller lui parler pour qu'il ne recommence pas. " Ajouta l'inspecteur. " Il accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce que vous dites, Enzo ne nous as parlé que de vous. "   
  
Dave ne dit rien et entra dans la salle de jeux. Enzo releva la tête et quand il aperçut son père, son visage s'illumina et il se jeta dans ses bras. Le jeune docteur ému le souleva du sol et le serra fort. Jing-Mei restait de l'autre côté de la vitre à les observer. Enzo lui fit un signe de la main et elle y répondit. Dave commença à lui parler et l'enfant l'écoutait attentif sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais elle voyait que cela touchait le petit garçon. Il répondit à son père en faisant la moue et il se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Enzo ne voulait pas le quitter tout comme Dave ne voulait pas le laisser, mais ni le père ni le fils n'avaient le choix.   
  
Tania et Georges entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de jeux, et Malucci plaça son fils dans les bras de la femme. Cette scène rappelait à Jing-Mei le jour où elle avait confié son fils à ses parents adoptifs… Elle savait fort bien ce que ressentait Dave à ce moment précis… Un sentiment intense de culpabilité… Les remords d'une vie meilleure… Les regrets de fautes passées… Les " si j'avais fait ceci " et les " si j'avais cela "… Tant de choses que nous ne pouvions hélas pas changer…   
  
Tania tenait Enzo en pleurs dans ses bras et Jing-Mei les vit passer devant elle avec Georges à leur côté. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie et la jeune femme capta un instant le regard triste du petit garçon. Il avait seulement voulu retrouver ses parents, son père tout comme sa mère même si elle n'était plus de ce monde.   
  
La porte du fond du couloir se referma derrière eux et la jeune femme se retourna vers Dave. Il était toujours immobile dans la salle de jeux observant avec peine le puzzle inachevé de son fils.   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o _  
  
Dave était allongé sur l'un des vieux transats en toile sur le pont du ferry pollueur. Il dorait au soleil sa peau déjà très mate, les lunettes noires glissant avec nonchalance sur l'arrête de son nez, torse nu et vêtu d'un simple bermuda, des tongs à ses pieds paresseux. A seize ans il se laissait porter sans inquiétude jusqu'à l'île de Grenade. Non loin de lui Goya appliquait avec plus ou moins de réussite les seules techniques de drague qu'il connaissait jouant à fond la carte du latin lover, mais les deux jolies touristes anglaises ne semblaient pas impressionnées.   
  
Dave les écoutait glousser d'une oreille distraite quand un corps en passant devant lui éclipsa un court instant le plein soleil. Piper se pencha vers lui un tube de crème solaire à la main :   
  
" _Davinou ? " Il détestait quand elle l'appelait ainsi. " Tu peux me passer un peu de crème dans le dos ? J'y arrives pas… "   
  
Là par contre, il aimait entendre ce genre de propositions.   
  
" _Bien sûr. "   
  
Il se redressa pour laisser de la place à Piper sur le transat. Dave prit une noisette de crème dans ses mains puis l'étala sur le dos rouge de la jeune fille, la pauvre succédait coup de soleil sur coup de soleil depuis le début du voyage.   
  
" _T'as quoi comme projet d'avenir maintenant qu'on peut en faire ? " Demanda-t-elle en se laissant masser avec langueur.   
  
" _Je sais pas trop… Quand j'étais petit je voulais faire soit clown trapéziste mais bon c'est un peu grillé, soit docteur et si je me mets à bosser je peux sûrement y arriver. " Répondit Dave sur un ton las et très peu convaincu.   
  
" _T'as l'air super motivé ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme.   
  
Piper se retourna et se blottit contre Dave, il en fut surpris mais n'en fit rien paraître.   
  
" _Te fis pas aux apparences… " Dit-il en souriant.   
  
" C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que tu étais ' monsieur-je-ne-laisse-jamais-entrevoir-mes-sentiments-car-signe-de-faiblesse' ! " Le taquina-t-elle. " Tu peux te laisser aller maintenant tout est fini. "   
  
Il sourit simplement et la regarda. Gênée par son regard profond qui la scrutait Piper baissa la tête en rougissant.   
  
Goya observait la scène de loin les coudes posés sur le rebord. Les deux anglaises étaient reparties à leurs cabines. Il se retourna et jeta un regard vers la ligne d'horizon où se dessinait une petite tâche noire : Grenade, leur nouvelle vie. Goya se sentait heureux, simplement heureux. _  
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et les essuies glaces n'avaient pas un instant à eux à cause de la pluie battante. Dave s'était replié sur lui même et ne voulait pas parler. Jing-Mei avait pourtant tenter de dialoguer mais elle n'obtenait que le silence en retour. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la ville grise et morne de Chicago. Mais la jeune femme ne prit pas la direction de l'appartement de Dave. Il releva enfin la tête en se demandant où Jing-Mei le conduisait. Il reconnut bientôt la rue de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il voulut protester mais elle parla en premier après s'être brusquement arrêtée sur le bas-côté :   
  
" _Dave… " Dit-elle dans un soupir. " Je… Je n'aime pas la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, cette espèce d'impasse et toi seul peut nous en sortir… Je voudrais savoir si ce soir si tu restes avec moi est-ce que tu seras là demain matin ? "   
  
Jing-Mei avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour ces quelques phrases. Dave impassible la regarda hébété un instant. Il fit une sorte de sourire grimaçant et mit du temps à répondre ce qui horripilait la jeune femme.   
  
" _Depuis que Piper est morte je ne suis jamais resté avec une femme plus de quinze jours… Je suis devenu un célibataire endurci et tu mérites bien mieux que moi… Je n'ai pas encore fait le deuil de la mère d'Enzo. Je suis désolé. " Dave n'osait pas regarder Jing-Mei mais il devinait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. " Peut-être plus tard mais tu ne m'auras sûrement pas attendu. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentres en El. "   
  
Sur ce il ouvrit la porte et disparut rapidement dans la nuit. Elle resta dans sa voiture à regarder la pluie couler le long des vitres. Jing-Mei essayait de rester calme et de surmonter sa peine.   
  
Quand arrêterait-il de fuir ?   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Il voudrait prendre l'autoroute de la fortune  
Et ne se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait y laisser des plumes  
Il vient à peine de sortir de son œuf  
Et déjà petit frère veut être plus gros que le bœuf   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
_Epilogue_   
  
Un an plus tard Réunion annuelle de tous les services urgentistes de Chicago et ses environs   
  
" _Merci beaucoup ! " Conclut Kerry victorieuse après un discours ennuyant d'un quart d'heure.   
  
Elle descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre la table où l'attendaient plusieurs membres du Cook County. Quelques soupirs de soulagement parcoururent la salle. Le maître de cérémonie reprit le micro et passa à autre chose. Finalement l'apéritif fut annoncé et la plupart des gens se levèrent pour aller au bar au centre de la salle. Dave se leva de la table réservé à l'hôpital de Northwestern et se dirigea vers celle du Cook County. Il salua tous ses anciens collègues mais ne trouva pas celle qui l'intéressait. John remarqua son air un peu désemparé :   
  
" _Tu cherches Jing-Mei peut-être ? Elle a quitté le Cook County et elle est au Mercy maintenant. C'est l'une des tables du fond. "   
  
Dave remercia rapidement John d'un sourire et se dirigea vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué. Une silhouette féminine était assise solitaire. Tous les autres membres devaient être au bar. Dave arrêta un serveur et lui piqua deux coupes de champagne. Il s'approcha doucement de la table et tendit la flûte sous le nez de la figure solitaire. Jing-Mei sursauta et se retourna surprise vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.   
  
" _Bonsoir. " Dit-il en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté sans demander la permission bien sûr.   
  
" _ Bonsoir. " Répondit-elle sur un ton partagé entre la joie et la peine en prenant la coupe dans sa main tremblante.   
  
" _Passionnante soirée n'est-ce pas ? " Ajouta Dave d'un ton enjoué. " Surtout le discours de cette chère Kerry Weaver c'était captivant ! " Ironisa-t-il.   
  
" _Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré quelque part ? " Rétorqua durement Jing-Mei se rappelant avec douleur le matin où Dave l'avait laissé à l'hôtel, où il l'avait blessé moralement à l'hôpital, où il l'avait fuit à son appartement et enfin où il l'avait repoussé dans la voiture.   
Cela n'atténua en rien la bonne humeur apparente de Malucci.   
  
" _Je suis médecin au Northwestern, " dit-il en jouant le jeu. " Et dans une ancienne vie j'ai exercé au Cook County. Dans cette autre vie là j'étais pas très malin je dois avouer, et même complètement stupide. J'ai repoussé une femme pour qui j'ai toujours beaucoup de sentiments. "   
  
" _En effet c'est très idiot. " Répondit Jing-Mei moitié amusée, moitié sérieuse. " Et aujourd'hui ? "   
  
" _Aujourd'hui, et bien je vis avec mon fils de six ans dans un nouvel appartement tout à fait convenable. Je suis enfin sorti d'une période plutôt noire. Et vous ? "   
  
" _Moi aussi dans une vie antérieure je travaillais au Cook County. Et il y a eut un homme qui m'a profondément blessé et qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Cela fait peut-être un an déjà mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié. " Dit Jing-Mei sur un ton pourtant calme mais distant.   
  
" _Et… Si cet homme tentait de se racheter, que feriez-vous ? " Demanda Dave.   
  
Le sourire avait disparu.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas… " Murmura-t-elle avec honnêteté.   
  
" _Moi, si je revois cette femme je ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne… et Dieu sait que j'ai à me faire pardonner… Je lui promettrais de me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins et de ne plus la laisser tomber ni la repousser. " Dit-il très sérieux.   
" _Et tiendrez-vous parole ? " Demanda-t-elle tentant de camoufler son sourire.   
  
" _Je n'ai qu'une parole, " répliqua Dave. " Et j'attendrais s'il faut qu'elle prenne du temps pour se réhabituer à ma présence, je n'insisterais pas si elle a maintenant un autre homme et qu'elle l'aime, je ferais tout ce qu'elle me dit. "   
  
Jing-Mei pencha la tête vers le bas. Elle tenait toujours de la main droite la flûte de champagne. Il avait l'air honnête mais l'était-il vraiment ? Pensait-il vraiment tout ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il l'avait si souvent déçu et si souvent fait mal. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.   
  
" _Donne-moi une dernière chance Jing-Mei… Je t'en pris. " Insista Dave en posant sa main sur la sienne. " Je ne la gâcherais pas et tu n'auras rien à regretter. Maintenant j'applique la philosophie du Yersin et en aucun cas je ne te laisserai filer sans que tu ne me répondes. "   
  
" _La philosophie du Yersin ? " S'étonna Jing-Mei. " Le Yersin c'est le bacille de la Peste, non ? "   
  
" _Si et tu savais que ce tout petit germe avait décimé le quart de la population européenne au Moyen Age ? Cela montre bien qu'il suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule dans l'horreur et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Moi le Yersin dans ma vie ce fut un simple fil un peu plus faible que les autres et qui quand mes parents ont chuté de leurs trapèzes, a fait craqué tous les autres fils du filet de sécurité. J'ai décidé de ne plus regarder vers le passé comme avant, je veux construire un avenir pour mon fils, pour moi… Et pour toi si tu le veux bien. "   
  
" _Et pourquoi moi ? " Demanda Jing-Mei.   
  
Elle voulait qu'il le dise, maintenant, tout de suite, que Dave prononce cette simple phrase pourtant si dure à dire, elle voulait qu'il se dévoile, qu'il sorte de sa carapace. Dis-le ! Pensait-elle de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas besoin du long discours qu'il venait de faire, elle avait juste besoin qu'il prononce cette seule et unique phrase. Et elle serait à lui.   
  
Dave savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise. Mais il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase depuis si longtemps… Il voulait le dire mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, il fallait du courage et Dave en avait toujours manqué, il avait passé la quasi totalité de sa vie à fuir les démons du passé. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments : signe de faiblesse. Il aperçut en flash dans sa tête les deux corps de ses parents enlacés sur le trapèze, leurs regards désireux, leurs expressions de jouissance du bonheur parfait, leur amour visible dans chacun de leurs gestes… C'est grâce à cette vision qu'il trouva enfin le courage. Merci maman, merci papa, se dit-il intérieurement.   
  
" _Parce que je… je t'aime… " Prononça doucement Dave dans un inaudible son.   
  
  
Fin (snif)   
  
o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o   
  
Adeline :  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fanfiction. Il y a eu certains moment où j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car je faisais " Muse, Amour et Chagrin " et " Vie de Couple " en parallèle. Alors comme Dave avait un rôle tout à fait différent dans chacune des fics, j'avais de temps en temps du mal à me plonger dans " Yersin ". Je sais que Lojie a beaucoup plus apporté à cette histoire que moi. Mais je suis quand même fière du résultat pour avoir contribué à son succès. Personnellement, j'aimerais écrire une suite et je suis en train d'essayer de convaincre Lojie qui ne veut pas. Mais je pense que si jamais on écrit une suite, ce sera pas pour maintenant car on a toutes deux des emplois du temps chargés (et voui y a pas que le wouaib dans la vie y a les sorties, ensuite les sorties, et après très important les sorties et puis accessoirement les cours aussi…) Bon je laisse la parole à la parisienne qu'est Lojie (une vraie de vraie elle conduit vachement mal, a un accent horrible et croit que Paris est le centre du monde…)   
  
Lojie (qui va essayer de se la jouer sérieuse pour une fois et qui conduit très bien d'abord…)  
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction surtout en ce qui concerne la psychologie des personnages, (ça y est je me prends déjà pour un grand écrivain…) et je regrette à avoir dû retirer quelques passages car sinon ça aurait fait vraiment trop long comme histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des messages. Dommage que l'un des deux personnages principaux de cette fanfiction soit parti, et dommage aussi que les scénaristes ne se soient pas un peu plus attardés sur leur possible idylle (bande de moules !) J'ai beaucoup de regrets en ce qui concerne les lignes directrices dont tendaient à se rapprocher les personnages Jing-Mei Chen et Dave Malucci. (mouarf qu'est-ce que je parle bien !) J'avoue qu'au début je n'aimais pas trop le personnage de Jing-Mei Chen et je regardais Dave Malucci comme le remplaçant de Doug Ross au niveau de l'aspect comique de la série, mais je me suis soudainement mise à les apprécier.   
Bref j'ai trop tripé à grabouiller sur cette fic pour reprendre un langage plus trivial ;o))))   
  
  
  
petit extrait pour le fun de la dispute qui a suivi l'écriture des remerciements pour ceux qui veulent   
  
(…)  
L : Et puis d'abord je suis fière d'habiter dans la région parisienne nah !  
A : Ouais c'est vrai que le périphérique y a rien de mieux tous les matins pour commence la journée, une bonne bouffée de gazoil miam !  
L : D'abord je prends pas le périph je prends la francilienne madame je-sais-tout ! Et puis c'est pratique d'habiter à côté de la capitale y a plein de trucs à faire, y a le quartier Latin (que j'adore) Disney Village, …  
A : Tu devrais bosser dans un office de tourisme plus tard.   
L : Tu m'énerves ! Retourne traire tes vaches dans ton coin paumé !  
A : Hé ! Y a pas que des vaches là où j'habite !  
L : Voui c'est vrai j'avais oublié les moutons excuse-moi.   
A : C'est vachement beau la campagne d'abord ! Et c'est moins pollué !  
L : Vache-ment beau ça je te crois ! Tu savais miss écolo que tes vaches ont sûrement produit du lait radioactif après l'explosion de Tchernobyl car malheureusement le nuage ne s'est pas *miraculeusement* arrêté à nos frontières.  
A : Mais non ! Arrêtes de raconter des mythos là ! Et puis pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de parler de vache ? Moi dans mon coin au moins il y a pas trop de délinquance…  
L : Normal il y a pas de jeunes.   
A : Mais me coupes pas ! Et puis si il y a des jeunes moi j'en suis une preuve. (rires moqueurs de Loj) Pourquoi tu te marres ? C'est pas moi qui s'éclate à parler comme une bourge et l'instant d'après comme une racaille !  
L : D'abord on dit plus racaille c'est démodé on dit " caillera ".   
A : Ouais mais ça change tout le temps aussi !  
L : C'est vrai que ça te change surtout du patois.   
A : Si quelqu'un a un flingue qu'il me le donne il faut que je la bute !  
L : C'est toi qui a commencé la dispute en me traitant de parisienne je te signale.   
A : Tais-toi !  
L : L'assimilation de plusieurs nuances de vocabulaire se différenciant selon les classes sociales permet de…  
A : Ferme là ! (pour rester polie) On t'a pas demandé de réciter ton cours de socio !  
L : C'était pas de mon cours de socio.   
(...)   
  
Bon on va arrêter là parce que il y en a des pages comme ça, c'était juste pour vous donner une petite idée de comment se passait l'écriture de " Yersin " où on s'est pas mal tapé dessus [ ;o) & ;o) ] 


End file.
